Pyaar Ka Dard Hai Meetha Meetha Pyaara Pyaara
by shreyadayalove
Summary: iss story kuch saal pahale do pyaar karnewali alag huve the . par jab 3 saal bhand donno aman samane athe hai kya wo ladki sabh bul kar uss ladke ko apnaye ge. ye janne keliye read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pyaar Ka Dard Hai Meetha Meetha Pyaara Pyaara**

 **In the morning**

The lady is liying on the bed.

Lady:aaj mera yaha ke bureau main pahala din hai. Maine bhai ke kahane par yaha tho tranfer liyi hai par  
yaha pe wo bhi hai aur agar bhai ko pata chala tho akhir kab tak main sabh  
chupa avugi aur ab muje kisi ka saath nahi chahiye hum donno ek dusre ke liye kafi care the hair  
of little girl who is liying on bed near her and kiss her.

The door lock

Man: gudiya utha javo pata hai na aaj pahala din hai pahale din hi late ho javogi.

Lady open the door.

Man:tum ready hokar ajavo

Lady:ha bhai abhi ayi bhai itani bhar kaha hai gudiya mat kaho siya bhi hasti hai muj pe bhai mera naam  
shreya hai.

Man:ok baba age se khayaal rakhuga.

Shreya move towards bathroom.

Man also left.

 **In living room**

Another lady:sachin aap ki chay utha liya shreya ko.

Sachin:ha kajal sachi nahi uthi

Kajal:nahi aap chay pijaye main utha kar lathi hu. Kajal left.

After some time shreya came with little girl and also sachi also came.

all seated and doing the brea Fast

Sachin:ha kajal main bul gaya wo aaj abhijit sir ke bete ka birthday hai tho hume bulaya hai.

Kajal:sachin main tho nahi apavugi tum shreya aur bacho ko lekar javo.

Shreya:bhai mera man nahi hai aur main kisi ko janthi nahi hu aap chale jaye sachi aur siya ko lekar.

Sachin:teek hai siya mama ke saath party main avogi na.

Siya:ha mama

Kajal:shreya siya ki chita mat karo kamal mashi siya ko sabhalegi.

Shreya:ji bhabhi

Siya:mumma aap kaam par javo gi.

Shreya:ha aap aapna aur sachi ka khayaal rakhogi na.

Siya:ha mumma aap jaye main good girl hu.

Sachi:papa jaldi aye hume palty main jana hai.

Kajal:sachi party shaam ko hai.

Sachin:tum logo ka hogaya tho chale.

Shreya:ha bhai.

 **In the other house**

Tarika daya and abhijit entes in the room and in lound sound happy birthday to you adi hearing this adi  
wake by one gave him left.

Abhijit:daya pata hai na shaam ko party hai aaj late mat kar na.

Daya:pata hai muje kuch kaam hai wo complete kar ne ke bhad direct ghar ajavuga.

Abhijit: tarika aap ne chothi liyi hai na

tarika: haa abhijit sabh tayari karni hai.

abhijit: tho main chalatha hu .

daya: main bhi chaltha hu acha adi ane ke bhad sabh decoration karge ge.

adi: acha chachu.

abhijit and daya left daya go to other side of city and abhijit bureau.

 **In bureau**

Abhijit enter all wish him. Acp also came

Abhijit:gud morning sir.

Acp:gud morning . Abhijit wo aaj ek officer join karne wali hai.

Abhijit: lady officer hai

Acp:ha wo pahale kolkata crime breach main kaam kar thi par aaj se yahi hamare saath kaam karegi.

Abhijit:kaba ayegi.

Acp:muje call kiya tha athi hi hogi.

The bureau door open a girl enter.

Girl:gud morning sir inspector shreya reporting on duty sir.

All turn

Acp:gud morning shreya welcome to cid mumbai.

Acp introduce one by one officers.

(Iss story main mushkan hai as a cid officers)

Acp sir go to his cabin

Sachin enter

Sachin wish all of them.

Pankaj:sachin sir aajse ye hume join karegi inspector shreya.

Sachin:ha tho teek hai.

Pankaj:sir aap aapna intro tho do.

Shreya came their

Shreya:pankaj main inne janthi hu

Pankaj:kaise

Sachin:pankaj shreya meri bahan hai.

Mushkan:kya par tume kabhi baathaya nahi.

Sachin:kabhi topic hi nahi aya.

Abhijit:shreya aaj mere bete ka birthday hai tho ana jarur.

Shreya nodded.

Tabhi mushkan ko ek Message atha she read it and left to abhijit.

Mushkan:sir muje jaldi jana hai. Kya main javu.

Abhijit:daya ne bulaya hai.

Mushkan:sir wo wo adi ko gift lene ke liye bulaya hai.

Abhijit:are main tho yaise hi pucha tha javo acp sir main baath kar hu.

Mushkan left. Shreya go to fb with purvi.

They both came and busy with their work.

Shreya(povs):subh se shaam ho gayi abhi tak wo nahi aye are par main kyu soch thi hu unn ke bhare  
main muje kya kahi pe jaye.

 **At the 5.00 pm**

Freddy:sir aap abhitak yaha hai aaj adi ka birthday hai aur aap ko tho jana chahiye.

Abhijit:ha ja raha hu aur ha tum log bhi jaldi nikalo 7 baje mere ghar ana hai.

All nodded. And abhijit left.

At the 6 pm all left to their respective place.

 **In sachin house.**

Shreya sachin came in the house.

Sachi:papa aap agye chale hume palty main jana hai.

Siya:ha mama jaldi valna wo cake katege aur hume nahi milega.

Shreya:siya beta aap kya cake ke liye jathi ho birthday main.

Siya:ha mumma siya love cake.

Shreya:siya ye ( shreya handover the gift pakage to siya) adi ko dena dena aur wish him happy  
birthday to u yaisi wish karna teek hai..

Siya:mumma ye adi keliye kyu main ye mere liye rakh thi hu.

Shreya:nahi beta aap ke liye kal lavugi aur adi tumse bada hai isile usse bhai kaho. Teek hai.

Siya:ok mumma

Sachi:papa chalye ready honeko

Sachin:ha pahale mumma ko call kar the hai na.

Shreya siya aur sachi aapne saath le kar jathe hai. Sachin call the kajal . Aur ready hone keliye jatha hai.

Shreya siya aur sachi ko ready kar thi hai.

Sachin unne lekar jatha hai.

Here in the abhijit house all the arregement complete and officer also present.

Freddy aur pankaj ke haath main plate with lot of samusa . They both enjoyed their samosa.

Adi with her mumma and papa.

Daya aur mushkan donn baathe kar ne main lage hothe hai. Purvi rajat and officer are chit chat with  
each other.

Sachin reached their with kids.

Abhijit saw sachin. And came their.

Abhijit:are tum agaye aur aapni donno betiyo ko lekar aye.

Sachin:sir ye sachi hai meri beti. Aur ye siya shreya ki beti.

Abhijit:shreya nahi ayi.

Siya:mumma ko palty main jana pasad nahi hai.

Sachin:sir wo ghar pe kajal akeli hai issliye nahi ayi.

Abhijit:chalo siya sachi adi se mil lo. Adi with daya

Abhijit came

Abhijit: adi dhekho tumse milne kon aya.

Adi saw them bottom to top.

Adi:papa ye kon hai.

Abhijit:adi ye (pointing towards sachi) sachi hai tumare sachin uncle ki beti aur ye (pointing towards siya  
siya sachin uncle ki bahan ki beti.)

Tarika:sachin tumari bahan hai kabhi kaha nahi.

Sachin:ha kabhi moka nahi mila

Abhijit:chalo adi cake kat te hai sabh log wait kar rahe hai.

Adi nodded and cut the cake all song the song happy birthday adi. And clapped.

Abhijit and tarika feeded cake to adi.

All did the same.

And gave the gift to adi.

Siya:adi bhai ye na mele aur mumma ke talaf se aur ha mumma ke kaha tha. ho ho siya to bul gayi  
rukhaye siya bi ayi..

Daya laugh on her innocent. Siya move towards sachin.

Siya:mama wo mumma ke kuch kaha to gift dene ke bhad siya to bul gayi. Aap baathavo na.

Sachin:ha baatha hu.

Siya sachin ko lekar adi ke paass athi hai.

Sachin:ok say wish u happy birthday.

Siya forward hand toward to adi and say:vish u happy birlday adi bhai.

Tarika:are siya ne wish bi kiya.

Siya:ha siya aapni mumma ki gud girl hai.

Daya:siya ye aap ke liye. Daya hand over the cocalet to siya.

Siya take it.

Daya:uncle ko kuch nahi.

Siya sing daya to band down. Daya band down siya gave him kiss.

Siya: uncle ye lijaye and gave him a piece of cocalate.

Sachin: sir aap luky ho siya cacolate kisi ko nahi dethi.

Daya smile

Abhijit:daya kuch kahane wala tha na.

Daya:ha daya came central and stand.

Daya(in lound voice):sunno main kuch kahana chahatha hu. Main tay kiya hai ki main aur mushkan ek  
naye riste main agale mahine humari sagai hai tho agle mahine yahi date aur yahi  
jagah pe aap sabh ko ana hai.

Mushkansmile

Purvi cong mushkan. All officer cong both of them.

And again all are busy with each other.

Adi sachi aur siya khel the khel the samay siya gir thi hai.

Siya is cyied loundly.

Daya and sachin ran towards siya.

Daya:beta kuch nahi huva hamari siya bahadur hai aur bahadur bache nahi rote.

Sachi:siya dald ho raha hai.

Siya: ha muje mumma chahiye and again she Cryed.

Sachin:siya mumma ghar pe hai ghar jayege chalo.

Daya:sachin rukho first ad kar the hai.

Sachin:nahi sir wo nahi karne degi wo gudiya se hi first ad kava thi hume se kisi ko chot ko haath tak  
nahi lagane ko dege.

Tarika:par sachin.

Daya:main karuga hamari siya ko chot lagi hai nnasiya aur aaj usske uncle siya ka dawai lagayege.

Siya nodded.

Siya:ha uncle chalaye.

Daya: chalo daya take the siya in her room.

 **In daya room**

daya siya ko couch par baitha hai aur usse dawai lagatha hai.

Daya:dard ho raha hai.

Siya:hu par thoda sa

Daya:beta khel the time khayaal rakhana chahiye.

Siya: ha mumma bi yahi kahathi.

Daya:beta tumari mumma ka naam kya hai.

Siya:mumma ko mama gudiya kahthe hai aur mami sariya

Siya: main aul mumma mama ke saath rahathe hai.

Daya(povs): lagatha hai aapne papa ko kho diya hoga.

Siya hug daya.

Daya:kya huva beta.

Siya:kuch nahi uncle i love u meli mumma kaha thi hai jo hume acha lage aur jo hume pasad atha hai  
usse hume i love kahana chah Ye. Mumma bi muje hal roj i love u kahathi hai.

Daya:i love u too beta.

Daya chalo niche chal the hai.

 **They left.**

And after that all did their dinner and go to their house.

Ghar jakar siya aur sachi bi sothe hai.

 **shreya kis adami ko bureau main dud rahi hai. Shreya aur uss adami ka koi purana ristha hai.  
Aur siya aur daya ka kya connection hai.  
Ye sabh janneke liye keep on reading this story.**

 **and review please.**

 **''aash vin''**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the morning**

 **In abhijit house**

In the dying table abhijit daya adi and tarika doing the breakfast.

Daya:abhijit siya itni se hai aur baathe badowali.

Tarika:ha yaisa lagatha hai sunthe hi rahu.

Adi:papa siya aur sachi achi hai. Aur papa siya ne jo gift diya na wo bahut acha hai.

Than they all done breakfast and go to the bureau.

 **In bureau**

All are present daya is distributed the sweet to all of them meanstime shreya came.

Pankaj:are shreya avo

Daya turn back. See shreya in the bureau daya get shock.

Abhijit:daya shreya ne kal se join kiya hai shreya ye hai sinor inspector daya.

Shreya:gud morning.

Freedy:shreya ye lo sweet

Shreya take it.

Feedy:pucho gi nahi kis baath ke liye.

Shreya:kis baathe ki sir.

Pankaj:hamare daya sir ki sagai tay huyi hai. Agle mahine sagai aur pata hai daya sir ki sagai mushkan ke  
saath ho rahi hai. ab kuch dinno bhand mushan daya sheety ho jayegi nahi mushakan.

mushakan: bas karo aur kaam karo varana acp sir dathe ge.

Shreya move to her desk and try to engaged with work but she cant Concentrated to work

Same with happen with daya also.

Purvi:shreya siya kaisi hai tume pata hai wo dawai lagane ke liye man hi nahi thi par daya sir ke kahane  
par jat se raji huyi.

Shreya(povs):akhir hai tho unnki beti unnki baath kyu nahi mane gi.

Purvi: shreya kaha khoyi ho.

Shreya:ha sun rahi hu.

Purvi: tumari beti bahut achi hai ji kar tha ki usski baathe sunthi hu rahe.

Mushan also came.

Mushkan:shreya siya 3 saal ki hai na.

Shreya:ha

Mushkan: muje laga tha 3 saal ki hogi.

Purvi: mushkan tume chita kar ki jarur nahi tume dhekhana na daya sir ne kaise siya ko sabhala wo tumare baby ko bi sabhle ge .

Mushkan:purvi kuch bi aur kahi pe bi.

Purvi:are maine kya kiya sahi tho kaha kyu shreya.

Shreya yes in her head and doing their work.

Daya(povs):siya shreya ki beti hai. Aur shreya ne shaadi bi kiyi. Muje bulkar age badi kher sahi kiya maine usske pyaar ka mazak udaya par kya shreya kush wo kush hai uss ki life main itni pyaari si Beti hai aur hasband bi acha hi hoga. Par siya ne kaha tha ki wo aapne mama ke saath rahathe hai.  
Agar shreya ke saath rahathi hai tho uss ka husband kaha hai muje shreya se baath karni hogi. Par kis hak se daya. Tum kuch nahi puchoge shreya se kya karu puchu ki nayi.

Abhijit kept hand on his shoulder

Abhijit:kis soch main hai. Lagtha hai kisi ke khayalo main ho.

Daya:abhijit tume tho moka chahiye nahi meri tag khichne main.

Shreya:purvi main abhi ayi.

Shreya left.

Shreya out side the bureau.

Shreya: ye shaadi kar rahe hai par ye shaadi kaise kar sakhathe hai. Kis ka matalb inno ne kabhi mujse  
pyaar hi nahi kiya. Main hi pagal thi jo unnko pagalo ki tarah pyaar kar thi hu. Siya hamare pyaar ki  
nishani hai. Main aap se pyaar kar thi hu main aapko bul nahi sakhati bale hi aap bul gaye hai. Muje  
yaad hain wo waada jo aapne mujse kiya tha.

 **Flash back**

Shreya is waiting for some.

Shreya:ye policewale kabhi sahi time pe nahi athe maine kuch kaha tho kaye urgentlly kuch kaam agaya.

Person enter

Shreya saw him.

Shreya:ab aye ho main kabse aapki rah dhekh rahi hu.

Person:sorry wo sir ke saath meeting main tha tho time ho gaya.

Shreya: main bi aapke saath iss case pe kaam karth daya sir.

Daya:ha pata hai par as a training.

Shreya:pata hai. Aap ko pata hai main chahathi hu ki ye case solve hi na ho agar ye case solve hogaya tho  
aap vapas jayege.

Daya:are main chathavu ye case jaldi se khatam ho aur main tume lekar mubmai main javu.  
Kya tum mrs daya bane ke liye tayar hoga na.

Shreya:ha jab aap chahe tab. Main na ye case khatam hone ke bhad mumma papa se hamare baath  
karugi.

Daya:main tho tayar hu tume aapna bana ne ke wait nahi horaha hai.

Shreya:aapko pata hai muje lagatha hai mumma ko pata chal gaya hai ki unnki beti life main koi hai  
koi khas.

Daya:shreya kya tumare papa maa muje accepte karege main ek anath hu kya wo ek anath ke haath main  
aapni beti ka haath dege.

Shreya: aap yaise kyu kah rahe hai mere papa aur mummy muje se bahut pyaar kar the hai unnke liye  
unnki beti ki kush sabh kuch hai. Aap chita Mat kijaye. Aur papa mummy ko kaise mana hai wo muje  
pata hai. Aur ab aap akele nahi ho main aapke saath har kadam pe aapke saath hu.

Daya:shreya main tume kabhi mujse dur nahi karuga. Wadda kar tha hu main tumare saath rahuga  
hamesha

Daya hug shreya.

 **Flash back over.**

Shreya:kyu kiya aapne mere saath pyaar ka natak. Main aap se nafart karth hu par wo bi nahi kar pathi  
and she distrubed by phone call.

Daya also came their

Shreya pick up the call.

Shreya:ha bolo main teek hu tum kabh avoge siya tume miss kar thi hai. Ha hum bhai ke saath rahathe  
hai. Aur tum kab tak avoge mission par se ok teek hai aapa na khayaal rakho bye take care and  
she disconnect the call.

Daya came near her.

Daya:shreya

Shreya turn

Daya:shreya acha laga jankar ki tum jindgi main age ki. kya tumare husband officers.

Shreya did not answer daya continued.

Daya:siya achi hai bulku tumari jasyi har time pe tumara naam rahatha hai usske muh main. Acha laga  
tum kush hog siya jasi beti aur pyaar karnewala pati.

Shreya control her feeling.

Shreya:sir muje kuch kaam left.

Daya (himself):shreya tume pata hai maine tume kitna duda. Tum mera pahala aur akhiri pyaar hai par muje nahi pata tha ki hum pir kabhi yaise mile wo bhi tum kisi aur ki patni bankar .and he removed her hand to pocket. Open it and see the photho.

Daya:muje lagatha maine tume kho diya hai itno saalo main maine tume bahut miss kiya. Par ab lagatha  
hai maine tume sach main khodiya tum kisi ki wife ho. Tum meri shreya nahi ho. Ha main man  
tha hu maine galat kiya tumare chod kar chala aya par uss time mere pass koi rastha nahi  
tha.

 **Flash back star**

In daya flat daya is happy finaly he sucessfully complete his mission.

Daya: main bhai ko call karke baath hu ki main araha hu aur mere saath koi aur bhi arahi hai.

Daya dial abhijit number.

But he got d call

Daya:are bhai ka call

Daya picked up the call

Daya:bhai main aapko call karne wala tha

On the side: daya wo main tarika daya wo abhijit ka accdient huva hai aur yaha pe koi nahi hai main  
akeli hu main kaha dheku tum jaldiavo

Daya:tarika bhabhi kab huva ab kaisa hai wo ok main atha hu. Main aaj hi nikal raha hu aap chita mat karo.

Tarika:daya jaldi ana main yahape akeli hu

Daya:ok main araha hu.

Daya disconnect the the call and go to the room and pack the his beg and left from their.

 **Flash back over.**

Daya:shreya uss time pe mere samne sirf abhijit dhekh raha tha main abhijit ki accdient ki baath sunkar  
muje kuch nahi suja aur dehli se mumbai aya aur yaha akar abhijit ki zimedhari nibane laga ye zimedhari  
nibhate pata nahi chala kab 6 mahine gujar gaye abhijit teek huva.

Aur ek din tumara khayal aya.

 **Flash back start**

Daya was in her room

Daya: pata nahi chala ye 6 mahine kaise gaye vaha meri koi rah dhekh rahi hogi athe time mila bi nahi  
muje usse baath kar ni pick up the phone and dial the number but he fail to contract her.

Daya:kya karu phone nahi laga raha hai. Ek kaam kar tha hu office ke land line se call kartha hu.

Daya again dial number and some one pick ask for shreya but that person did not gave the  
information.

Daya disconnect the the call.

Daya:main hi dehli jatha hu muje shreya se milna hai.

Daya left to living room.

In the living room abhijit and tarika their.

Daya came their.

Daya:abhijit muje delhi jana hai main aaj hi nikaluga.

Tarika:par daya achanak koi kaam hai.

Daya:ha ek dosh se milna hai.

Abhijit:teek hai aram se jana

Daya nodded. And left to dehli.

In dehli he firstly go to the where shreya is living but he did not find shreya their. Than in the  
crime branch

 **In the crime branch office.**

Daya meet acp of crime branch.

Acp:are daya avo baathavo hamari yaad kaise ayi.

Daya:sir wo muje shreya ke bhare main information chahi ye thi wo shreya jo mere saath case pe  
kaam kar thi thi.

Acp:ha wo inspector shreya bolo kya jankari chahiye.

Daya:sir wo yaha pe kaam nahi karthi tho kaha pe tranfer huyi hai usski.

Acp:inspector shreya ne tho aapne marzi se tranfer karvayi hai shimla ke crime branch main.

Daya:kya thank u sir main chaltha hu.

Acp:daya ek minutes tume shreya shimla main nahi milegi.

Daya:kyu sir.

Acp:wo choti lekar kahi gayi hai. Kisi ko pata nahi hai ki wo kaha pe hai.

Daya:kya thank u sir main chaltha hu.

Daya left. He loss shreya forever than he return mumbai.

 **Flash back over.**

Daya:khas main uss din tumse mila hota khas main tume baath pata par

abhijit came and kept the hand on daya shounder

Abhijit:daya tum yaha pe

Daya:ha wo yaise hi bahar chala aya.

Abhijit:daya baath kya hai tumara chehara utara huva hai.

Daya:are nahi. Abhijit tum bi na kahi pe detective banja the ho.

Abhijit laugh

Abhijit:chalo ghar nahi jana.

In parking lot sachin is waited for shreya.

Daya and abhijit is in parking lot.

Shreya came.

Sachin:kitna time gudiya vaha pe siya hamara class legi pata hai na madam guss ho jayegi.

Shreya:ha bhai chal le.

Daya:sachin ek minute ye siya ko dena(and farward the packet)

Sachin:siya ke liye kyu sir.

Daya:are lelo kal wo ghar ayi thi par usse kuch nahi diya isi liye.

Sachin take shreya and sachin left.

Abhijit:kitni pyaar bachi hai.

Daya:ha

Abhijit: chale daya

Daya and abhijit left.

 **In sachin house.**

Siya:sachi pata hai tume wo uncle na muje ache lagathe hai

Sachi:kon se uncle siya.

Siya: ale daya uncle

Meanstime shreya sachin came.

Sachin:kya baathe ho rahi hai.

Sachi:kuch nahi papa aap agaye ha.

Shreya mood was off isliye wo aapne kamare main jathi hu.

Shreya take the bath and sit on couch.

Shreya:aap shaadi kar rahe hai jo bhai kaha rahe hai vahi teek tha aapne kabhi mujse pyaar nahi kiya  
tha bas pyaar ka natak kiya. Aap kaise shaadi kar sakhathe hai. Lagtha hai aap bul gaye muje aap  
kahthe the na ki meri jagah aapke dil main kuch kahne se pahale aap samj jathe the  
na tho ab kya huva. Main kahu siya unnki beti hai Baath du kya par kya wo siya ko accept karege.  
Nahi ye main kisiko nahi baathavugi agar bhai ko pata chala ki wo adami daya hai tho pata nahi wo  
kya karege. Nahi shreya tum ye nahi karogi. Aur maine aur siya akele rahana sikh liya ab hume koi  
nahi chahiye.

She get distributed by siya's word

Siya came and sit near shreya.

Siya:mumma ye dhekhye daya uncle ne muje diya hai.

Shreya:ha acha hai.

Siya:mumma.

Daya and abhijit reached home daya directlly go the room.

He fresh up.

Daya:kya karu ek kaam kartha hu siya se baath kar tha hu bahut yaad arahi hai.

Daya dail sachin number sachin pick up it.

Sachin:kahiye sir kya baat hai.

Daya:kuch nahi yaise hi wo siya kaisi hai.

Sachin:teek hai sir aap siya se baat kijaye. And handover the phone to sachi and instruct him to gave  
phone to siya. Sachi left.

 **In shreya room**

Shreya:kya puchna hai kyu rukh gayi kaho mumma sun rahi hai.

Siya:mumma wo

Sachi came their

Sach:siya tela phone hai

Siya take it

Siya:hello kon hai.

Daya:siya beta main daya uncle.

Siya:ale uncle aap

Daya:ha main kaisi ho dard tho nahi ho raha hai na.

Siya:nahi uncle. Uncle siya ko aapko gift acha laga.

Daya:sach main ok main ab rakhtha hu aapna khayaal rakho

Daya disconnect the call.

Daya:jaa bi siya se baat kar th to dil main ek ajib tarah ka sukun milta hai.

 **kya daya aur muskaan ki sagai ho jayegi kya daya ko pata chalega ki siya usski beti hai kya ye jankar  
sachin aur baki sabh ka kya reaction hoga kya daya siya ko accept kar payega . Kya muskaan daya aur  
siya ka rishtha accept kari. Kya shreya daya sir ko maff kar payegi kya wo donno ek hoge.  
janne keliye next update ka wait kijaye.**

 **and review please.**

 **''aash**

 **vin''**


	3. Chapter 3

**In shreya room**

Shreya(povs):daya tho siya ke najit ane lage hai kya karu. Agar mana karu to har koi vajah puchege.  
Siya ko mana nahi kar sakhati usska dil tu jayega. Yaise hi rahane dijaye daya se baat kar ke siya kush lagthi hai. main bhai se kaha kar kahi dusri jagah tranfer kalugi tho daya se koi contact nahi rahega.  
yahi teek hai.

than shreya go to down with siya and sachi.

and helping kajal to prepared lunch.

siya and sachi are playing with their doll. Sachin is doing his work.

 **In abhijit house**

abhijit and daya are in living room. And tarika is also present.

abhijit: daya akhir kar shaadi keliye tayar ho hi gaya piche 3 saalo se main tere piche laga tha par tu nahi  
mana. Main chahatha tha ki aapni life main settled ho teri bhi ek family ho . Pyaar karne wali patni.

tarika: ha daya aur tume wo mil gayi mushkaan ne tumara kitne saal ittzaar kiya bichari ka ittazaar ab  
jake khatam huva.

abhijit: daya piche mat khatho shaadi karke settle ho javo.

daya(povs): kya main mushkaan ko usska hak de pavuga jiski wo hak dara hai.

abhijit:daya daya and abhijit kept the hand on his shoulder.

abhijit: kaha khoya hai.

tarika: lagatha hai mushkaan ke khayalo main.

daya: ha abhijit tumne kuch kaha.

abhijit: daya sagai ke turat bhand shaadi kar ro.

tarika: ha daya abhijit teek kaha raha hai.

daya: huumm

abhijit: kya baath hai daya subh se dhekha rahu tum distrubed ho

daya: are nahi

abhijit: tho sagai ki sari shopping hum agale Sunday ko karege .

tarika: ha aur mushkaan ke liye jewellery bhi leni hai.

abhijit: wo ladiswala kaam tarika ji aap sabhale.

tarika: teek hai. Main purvi ko lekar sabh kaam ka list banavathi hu.

abhijit: are aap shreya ki bhi help le sakhathi hai.

tarika: ha usski bhi help lugi.

daya: main abhi aya.

abhijit: daya khana khake tho ja.

tarika: ha daya dinner raady hai. Main lagathi hu.

daya they all do the dinner.

and go to sleep.

 **In sachin house.**

they both prepared the dinner and done dinner and left to sleep.

 **shreya in her room.**

shreya: chalo siya so ja varna kal late uthogi aur mumma ko bi late karogi.

siya: mumma muje na aapke ke saath ana hai mumma aapke ke office main daya uncle kaam karthe hai  
na muje unnse milna hai tho main kal aapke saath avugi.

shreya: nahi beta hum vaha pe kaam kar the hai aur tumare daya uncle ko kaam hai agar aap agayi na tho  
hamare sir muje datege. Aur tum chahogi koi bi tumari mumma ko date.

siya: nahi ok teek hai main nahi avugi. Par aap daya uncle se kahiga ki siya unne miss kar rahi thi.

shreya: ha ab soja .

shreya siya ko sulathi hai.

shreya(himself): ye kya ho raha hai siya tho daya ke najgit ja rahi hai maine hi galthi ki yaha akar  
siya ko kaise roku.

shreya remembered the movement which she spend with daya.

 **flash back star.**

 **In daya flat**

door bell ring . Daya open the door. And shock to see the person.

daya: tum yaha aur iss time pe.

person: kya main andhar a sakathi hu.

daya: ha ajavo.

person: daya aap kaise feel kar rahe hai aap ko pata hai main kitna dar gayi thi.

daya: main teek hu shreya.

shreya: aap ka kya jana hai teek hu kahane ko aap muje se puchye muje lagatha tha ki maine aapko khodiya. Daya agali bhar yaisa mat karo. Aap ko kisne kaha tha goli ke bich main jane keliye.

daya: sorry agali bhar yaisa nahi hoga.

shreya: agali bhar main aap ko yaisa kar ne nahi dugi. Main aapke saath rahugi.

daya: tum kya logi coffee.

shreya: coffee chalegi par main karugi.

daya: nahi main karuga tum baitho.

shreya: nahi main karugi daya wo kya hai na muje sirf coffee bana athi hai khana nahi tho shaadi ke  
bhad aapko hi kahana bana hoga.

daya: kya ok koi baath nahi main khaana banavuga meri pyaari si wife ke liye.

shreya: teek hai chalye muje baathye kon nsi chij kaha hai.

daya: chalo.

and both move towards kictechen.

and shreya is did the coffee. With the help of daya.

and than came and sit on couch and enjoying the coffee.

shreya: kaisi lagi.

daya: acha hai.

shreya: sirf achi hai aur kuch.

daya: aur kya kahu. And daya came close to her.

shreya: ye kya hai.

daya: are tum ne hi kaha ki tume aur kuch chahiye. And he kissed on her lips. Than some time she also  
respond. And than they separated due have a oxygen.

shreya feel shy.

daya: kya huva comfortable nahi ho .

shreya: nahi wo main

daya: shreya ab hume tay kiya hai na ki hum donno kabhi agal nahi hone.

shreya: ha.

than shreya hug daya. Both are in hug for some time.

daya care the shreya's hair.

daya: shreya thank u meri life main ane keliye

shreya: aap thank mat bolye.

daya: tho baathvo raat ko yaha ana kaise huva.

shreya: sabh aapki vajase aapko shak chadatha hai na aapni jan joki main dalneka.

daya: wo main.

shreya:muje pata pahale duty aapko aapni duty ke ilavo kuch nahi dhekhtha nahi  
ek baat bathaye aapne dawi liye.

daya: wo maine nahi li. Bhand main luga.

shreya: bhand main kyu abi lijaye kaha hai

daya: room main

shreya: tho chalye.

daya(in naughty): shreya kya baath hai room main janeki bahut jaldi hai.

shreya: daya kuch bi pata hai muje aapko dawai nahi lini issle kaise bakawas baathe karthe ho.

shreya left to room and daya is also follwed her.

 **in daya room.**

shreya took the dawi and hand over the daya.

shreya: lijaye dawai

daya make the face but shreya ke samne usska kuch nahi chala. And he take it.

shreya see the dairy on side tabel. She move their.

shreya: woo aap dairy bi likahthe hai. And took it in her hand. And open it and read.

daya: shreya nahi wo meri personal dairy hai mat padana.

shreya: main tho padugi.

daya try to take the dairy from her but she run with dairy.

daya bi shreya ke piche bagatha hai.

daya: shreya ruko.

finally daya shreya ko padatha hai. Aur donno bed par gir jathe hai they both so close to each other.

shreya heart beat is increase . She close the eye. Daya take the dairy and kept it on table and place the kiss on her lips. Than he kissed her uper part of body. Wo daya ko tiedlly pakdathi hai. Daya unhunck her gave the kiss . She try to stop him but.

daya: shreya ab mujse control nahi hotha tume muj pe barosha hai na.

shreya: ha aapne jan se bhi jada.

daya: tho teek hai main aaj hamara rishtha ko age bhada chahatha hu. Agar tum chaho tho.

shreya: jo aapko teek lagi main bi aapse dur nahi rah sakhathi.

daya also un bottom his shirt. And both are enjoying the company of each other. They both made one  
soul . Wo donno ab ek hogaye the. Unn donno ke bich physical reletion huve the. And both are happy with that. Than daya took the blanket over their body and sleep.

 **in the moring.**

daya wake up and see shreya is sleeping .

daya: sothe huye kitni achi lagathi hai. Ji kahatha hai dhekhatha hi rahu.

than he waer her shirt and move to frash up.

after 20 minutes. He came and see shreya is wake up.

daya: utha gayi tum.

shreya: ha daya wo kaal raat

daya: shreya kuch nahi raat jo kuch huva wo hamari marjise huva tume barosh nahi mujpe.

shreya: ha hai issiliye maine kuch nahi kaha.

daya: chalo jada socha mat ready ho main coffee banatha hu.

shreya: main ready kaise hovu mere kapde tho mere ghar pe hai.

daya: tho pahale coffee pivo main tume ghar chodtha hu band main buerau saath main jayege.

shreya: ye teek hai.

daya: shreya dard ho raha tha kaal raat ko.

shreya: ha ho raha tha par main kush hu uss takalif se jada imporatant ye hai ki aap aur main ek hogaye.

daya: ha. And both left from their . They drink coffee and that left to shreya house.

 **flash back over.**

shreya(himself): kyu kiya aapne yaisa muje aap par barosha tha aapne mera barosha toda hai.  
Uss raat main maine aapne aap ko aapko sopatha aur usska natija aapne muje kuch baathye nahi aur  
yaha se bhag gaye. i hate u daya . and than she sleep. with tear in her eyes.

 **In the morning**

Shreya wake up and get ready for bureau.

Siya:mumma aap uth gayi aul ready bi huyi.

Shreya:ha chalo utho

Siya nodded. Shreya siya ko lekar jathi hai.

Sachin are in the living room.

Shreya coming with little siya.

Sachin:gudiya hume bi nikal na hai. Ek khoon huva hai.

Shreya:ha chalye bhabhi aapko time hai na nikal main

Kajal:ha tum javo main siya ko nahla dugi aur nastha bi dugi. Teek hai.

Shreya:thank u

Kajal:are iss main than u ki baat kya hai akhir siya meri batiji hai. Chita mat karo.

Sachin:hum nikal the hai. And shreya and sachin left.

 **In the crime spot.**

Daya abhijit muskaan and purvi pakanj present their.

Shreya and sachin reached.

They all are searching the evidance.

Daya kuch dhekh tha hai aur wo uthane laga tha vaha pe ek dardhar kuch daya ke haath pe  
lagatha hai.

Daya:ahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm abhijit ran towards daya

Abhijit:daya kya huva ye khoon

Daya:abhijit vaha pe kuch hai.

Daya ke haath main khoon ko dhekha kar shreya bi beichan hoti daya ke paass jathi hai.

Muskaan:daya dhyaan kaha rahatha hai tumara.

Shreya bring the first aid box.

Daya saw shreya's face.

Muskaan take the first aid box and doing the first to daya's hand.

Shreya left.

Daya:kya sach main shreya muje takalif main nahi dhekha sakhati. Kya wo abhi mujese pyaar kar thi hai.  
Ye main kya soch raha hu wo kisi ki wife hai. Daya wo teri shreya nahi hai.

Muskaan:hogaya

Daya:than u

Purvi:sir iss ladki ko id mila hai

Abhijit:teek hai tho laash ko fb bej do.

And all left to bureau

In the evening case get solve and real khooni arrested by cid mumbai.

All move to their respective house.

 **In sachin house**

Shreya and sachin aur kajal are enjoying their kid are playing.

Shreya:bhai main soch rahi hu ki transfer lekar ahamadabad shift hu.

Sachin:par shreya ye achanak kyu aur tume ye kaise socha ki main tume kahi jane dega.

Shreya:bhai mera dil nahi lagatha yaha pe.

Kajal:shreya tume yaad hai na tum yaha pe siya ka ilaaz karne ayi ho aur yaha se jane ki baath kar rahi ho.

Shreya:abhi nahi siya ka ilaaz hone ke bhad

Sachin:gudiya jane ki baath bhand main sochege tu ye baath teri baath huyi doctor taniya se.

Shreya:nahi bhai wo taniya ek seminar ko gayi hai bi tak nahi ayi.

Than they did the some chit chat.

 **In abhijit house.**

 **Daya in her room.**

Daya(himself):maine dhekha kya wo sach tha jab mera haath se khoon nikal raha tha tab shreya ke  
bi beichan huyi thi

Than abhijit came in daya's room.

Abhijit:daya busy ho.

Daya:nahi tho baathavo na .

Abhijit:daya tu kush hai na muskaan ke saath. Main dhekh raha hu tum kahi khoye rahathe ho.  
kam baath kar the ho. Sabh teek hai na

Daya:abhijit yaisa nahi hai. Wo kaam ka pressure aur sagai ki tayai iss main nahi suj raha hai.

Abhijit:are is main tensionwali koi baath nahi hai. Sagai ki sari tayai ho jayegi.

Daya:abhijit cholo khana nahi khaana.

Abhijit:are mere pet main kabse chuye dad rahe hai.

Daya:tho chalo.

Daya abhijit did the dinner and sleep

Days are going all are busy with doing the prepration of daya'sagai.

Every two day daya talk to siya. Ab siya ko bi daya ki adat ho gayi thi siya ke liye usske daya uncle hi  
usske dosh the wo aapne man ki sari baathe daya se kaha thi. Bahut hi kam samay main siya daya ke  
karib hog gayi thi. Sach kahe tho wo daya ko uss jagah pe dhekha rahi thi as a her papa. Daya se wo pyaar pana chahathi thi jo ussne 3 salo maine miss kiya tha.

Shreya bi ye nahi dhekh sakhthi daya ke karib aur koi anewala hai. Wo sabhko khas kar daya ko baath  
chahathi ki siya usski beti. Par nahi kah pathi usse lagatha agar daya ko pata chala aur ussne siya ko  
aapna ya nahi tho. Aur usse soch liya tha ki wo kisi ko nahi baathye gi aur jaise hi siya ka ilaaz ho jayega  
wo siya ko lekar chali jayegi.

 **2 day before the day of sagai.**

 **In sachin house**

 **In the morning.**

Sachin shreya and kajal are doing their breakfast.

Kajal:sachi siya cholo gud girl ki tarah milk pivo.

Siya:siya ko nahi pina .

Shreya:kya huva siya ko

Siya:mumma siya ko papa chahiye. Sabhke papa hai sirf siya ke papa nahi papa ke ghar jayege.  
Muje Yaha nahi rahana.

Sachin:siya tume mama ke saath nahi rahana are yaha pe aapke saath sachi hai.

Siya:nahi muje bas papa chahiye

Shreya:siya ek bhar kahi huyi baat samj main nahi athi. Tumare papa nahi hai aur nahi wo humare saath  
rahte samji tum hum tumari sari zid puri kar the iss ka matalb ye nahi ki tum kuch bi kaho aur hum man  
buk lagi hai tho milk pivo varna mat pivo.

 **Shreya left.**

Siya:nahi pina muje mumma aul main aapse naraz hu.

Kajal:siya yaise nahi kahthe mumma aap se pyaar kar thi hai na chalo milk pivo.

Siya left to shreya'room.

Kajal:sachin shreya.

Sachin:ha main dhekh tha siya ko dhekho.

Kajal:ha dhekhthi hu.

 **Sachin left**

Shreya already reached to bureau.

In bureau all are doing the is not present.

Shreya are up set.

Whole day paass.

All left. But sachin stay in bureau.

ab dhekhna ye hai ki kya daya ko pata chalega ki siya usski beti hai aur kya ye jankar bi daya muskaan  
sagai karga. Par daya ko kaise pata chalega siya usski beti hai kya shreya bathaye ya koi aur.

 **and review please.**

 **''aash**

 **vin''**


	4. Chapter 4

**In bureau the person enter.**

Person:are sachin abi tak gaye nahi.

Sachin turn and saw the person and get shock.

Sachin:are vineet tum kab aye mission par se.

Vineet:abhi aya wo file submit Karni thi acp sir ne kaha tha ki aaj hi karo. Wo baath chodo humari gudiya  
rani kaisi hai.

Sachin:teek hai.

Vineet:sachin baat kya hai. Tum pareshan lag rahe ho sabh teek hai.

Meanstime daya came their. But he did not enter ,he stand near door.

Sachin:vineet wo siya aapne papa ke bhare main puch rahi thi.

Vineet:kya.

Sachin:ha aur uss ke nazar main teek hi hai iss umar main sabhke aapni mumma papa ke saath dhekh kar  
usske main ye baath jarur ayeki ki kyu nahi rahathe usske papa usske saath.

Vineet:ha hai tho 3 sala ki bachi hai. Par bahut sare sawal hoge usske dimag main. Abhi se dadi maa  
jaiyase baathe kar thi hai.

Sachin:wo abhi choti hai hum uss samja sakhathe hai. Par vineet jab wo badi hogi tab kya wo basdash kar  
payegi ki wo najayat hai. Shreya bina shaadi kare maa banni hai. Wo najayat ek shap sa lagega usse

Vineet:sachin

Sachin:hum kis kis ka muh bhane karege. Gudiya ne ek galati kiyi pyaar kar ne ki aur aapna sabh  
kuch khoya aapne mummy papa. Maine meri pahale wali jiske chare pe har time smile hothi thi uss  
gudiya ko khoya hai. Vineet

Vineet:sachin sabhalo aapne aap ko

Sachin:vineet uss ek galathine meri shreya ki jindagi badal adami ne shreya se pyaar Ka natak  
kiya aur bag gaya shreya ko akela chodkar aur uss time jab shreya ko usski sabhse jada jarurat thi.

Vineet: hum uss adami ko dudege.

Sachin:tume kya lagatha maine nahi duda hoga maine delhi main jakar sabh se puch uss mission par  
shreya ke saatha kon kaam kar tha hai par kisi ko pata nahi. Aur shreya abhi kuch nahi baath rahi hai aur abhi tak uss adami ka wait kar rahi hai. Vineet sach kaho tho main nahi dhekh sakhatha shreya til til kar marthe huye aur iss sabh main uss masum kya wo har time aapne papa ko miss kar rahi hai .jab main siya  
ko dhekhatha hu tho khud ko dosh detha hu main acha bhai nahi ban paya maine aapne bahan ko nahi  
depaya uss ki kushiya.

Vineet: sachi khud ko dosh de kar kuch nahi hoga.  
sachin tuje yaad hai dr taniya shreya ki friend usse kuch pata ho

Sachin:ha hum taniya se baath karege.

Daya get left from their to house.

 **In the sachin house**

Siya in shreya room.

Siya is searched her toy. But she got the photo graph

In the photo graph her mumma and her daya uncle are their

Siya:ale daya uncle aul mumma. Wo abi huggi kar thi huye

Siya see all photo graph carefull.

The door luck

Siya:ale mashi aap aap kab ayi.

Taniya:abhi aur baathavo hamari gudiya teek hai na.

Siya:ha mashi ye dhekhaye and siya saw her photo graph

Taniya:ye tume kahase mile.

Siya:mashi ye daya uncle hai Mumma nd daya uncle ko huggi kiya hai. Par kyu.

Taniya:siya tum daya ko janthi ho.

Siya:ha mashi wo ache hai aul siya ko pasad hai. Aul wo siya ko bahut pyaar kar the hai.

Taniya:siya mumma kab tat ayegi

Siya: nahi pata aul mumma sa siya se gussa hai.

Taniya:ok tho main chalthi hu.

siya: mashi ek baath puchu kya daya uncle mele papa hai bathaye na mashi. Kya mumma aul daya uncle  
ki shaadi huyi hai fir wo kyu nahi rahathe hamare saath.

taniya: siya wo main siya agar mumma aye tho baatha na ki mashi ko call kare kahogi na beta.

Taniya left. Siya close the door.

Daya ghar poch jatha hai. Aur sidhe aapne room main jatha hai.

Daya(povs):siya meri beti hai uss raat my god main baap ban gaya hu.

on the daya's mind all the flash back memories came infrant of his eye. And face of shreya her smile  
wo kaise baathe karthi thi unn logo ka milna.

Muskaan came their and kept the hand on daya shoulder.

Daya unknownlly hug muskaan

Daya:i love u shreya main tumse bahut pyaar kar tha hu maine tume kaha kaha ni duda mere dil main  
sirf tum ho aur koi nahi iss daya par tumara hak hai.

Muskaan have tear in her eyes.

Muskaan:daya daya and daya.

They both seperata.

Daya:muskaan tum yaha.

Muskaam:kyu ana nahi chiye tha.

Daya:muskaan wo main tumse kuch kahana chahatha hu. Main ye sagai nahi kar sakhatha main kisi aur  
se pyaar kar tha hu.

Muskaan:wo shreya hai na.

Muskaan:daya tumse pyaar kiya hai tume janthi hu Pata hai muje aapke dil main shreya hai par daya  
wo shadi suda hai

Daya:nahi wo meri ek galati thi wo mujse anjanese huyi hai and daya narrated all to muskaan.

Muskaan:daya javo aur shreya ko aapnavo wo aap ki hai usse wo aap ka wait kar rahi hogi.

Daya:par muskaan wo muje panayegi.

Muskaan:ha daya sach karo tho shreya ke ankho main pyaar hi pyaar dhekhtha hai wo bi aap se bahut  
pyaar kar thi hai. Aur siya bi aapka wait kar rahi hai.

Muskaan left having tear in her eyes.

After that daya left towards sachin house.

Daya reached

Kaki open the door.

Daya:shreya nahi ayi.

Kaki:sahab wo bitak nahi ayi.

Daya:teek hai siya kaha hai.

Kaki:siya baby tho and she cryed.

Daya:siya teek hai na.

Kaki:pata nahi door open nahi kar rahi kab se siya baby ko awaj de rahi hai.

Daya:kya.

Daya ran towards shreya room.

Daya:kajal kya baat hai

Kajal:acha huva aap agaye lagatha hai door lock ho gaya hai aur siya andhar har please kholye.

Daya:ha main khol tha hu.

Daya:siya beta dhekho daya uncle aye hai tumse milne.

Daya tried to break door. And he successed. They saw siya he ran towards siya siya floor pe giri thi  
beshosh ho kar.

daya: siya beta ankhe kholo beta.

kajal: daya ji lagatha hai siya ko hospital main leke jana hoga.

daya: ha chalthe hai. Daya take the siya in his godi and move from room.

at that time shreya reached home. See shock to see siya in behosh.

she ran towards siya.

shreya: siya beta . Bhabhi siya

kajal: shreya panic mat hojavo wo pata nahi siya behosh ho gayi subhh se kamare main thi aur ab jake  
dhekhe tho ye behosh hai.

shreya: siya beta ankhoe kholo dhekho mumma ayi hai beta sorry mumma ageli bhar siya ko nahi dategi  
promise beta.

kajal: shreya hume siya ko hospital main lekar jana hoga. Jada der karna teek nahi hoga.

shreya: ha chalye.

kajal: shreya siya ke report leke javo.

shreya: ha main abhi lekar athi hu. Shreya ran towards room and bring the report.

daya: chalo.

kajal: shreya tum chalo main sachin ko inform kar thi hu.

shreya with daya.

daya siya ko shreya ke paas detha hai aur gadi chalane lagatha hai.

shreya: daya sir please jaldi agar meri siya ko kuch huva tho main jida nahi rahugi.

daya: shreya kuch nahi hoga hamari siya ko. Samji tum.

and tears is following from shreya eyes.

 **In bureau**

Abhijit enter

Abhijit:are vineet tum kab aye aur mission pe athe hi bureau main.

Vineet:sir wo acp sir ne kaha tha ki mission ki jankari ki file bureau akar submit karo issi liye aya hu.

Abhijit:teek hai. Sabh gaye.

Sachin:ha sir hum tho nikal ne wale hi aye kya kaam tha.

Abhijit:nahi wo daya ne kaha tha ki wo bureau main hai aur donn saath main ghar main  
yaha aya hu.

Sachin:daya sir tho nahi hai.

Abhijit:kya lagatha hai ghar aya hoga. Meanstime sachin phone ring.

Sachin:ek minutes sir kajal ka pick up the call.

Sachin:ha bolo

Kajal:sachin jaldi sanjivani hospital main avo wo siya.

Sachin:hospital par kyu siya teek hai na.

Kajal:sacin wo siya ko lagatha hai firse davra pada hai. Main hospital ke liye nikal rahi hu tum bas vaha  
aur daya sir gaye hai siya ko lekar.

Sachin:davra par yaise kaise main bi nikal tha hu. Sachin cut the call

Sachin:vineet chalo hospital jana hospital main hai.

Abhijit:kya main daya ko informed kar tha hu.

Sachin:sir Daya sir siya ke saath hai.

And left from bureau

Abhijit informed tarika about siya and tarika told him that she also come.

 **In daya's car.**

Shreya's tear is continues following.

Daya cant see both of tham like this he reached as fast as fast in hospital.

Shreya:siya siya

Shreya dial the taniya's number.

Shreya:hello taniya wo siya ko firse davra pada hai main usse lekar hospital lekar a rahi hu. Tum ho na.

Taniya:tum ajavo main hu yahape.

Shreya cut the call.

And after some time they reached hospital.

In the hospital ke gate main logo ne bid thi age hi jane nahi de rahe the.

Daya take the siya from shreya's godi and fast ran towards hospital.

But logo andhar jane nahi de rahe the.

Daya:please hatye muje amdhar jana hai meri beti ka ilaaz karna hai.

One person:nahi hum kisika andhar nahi jane dege.

Daya took the gun from her pocket.

Daya:agar hume andhar nahi jane diya tho sari golya tumare beje main daluga.

Than logo daya aur shreya ko jane dethe hai.

They both enter

Shreya to kaha hai.

Nurse:main abhi unne bulathi hu.

Nurse left. And call doctor.

came their.

Shreya:taniya siya

: nurse siya ko ot main lekar jaye.

Nurse took the siya and move towards ot.

Taniya:shreya lagatha hai jada soch ne ki vajase siya ke brain main ko takalif huyi aur wo behosh huyi  
main dhekhathi hu. Tum panic mat ho

left.

Shreya and daya waiting outside the ot.

 **kya sabh ko pata chalega siya daya ki beti hai aur jab pata chalega tak kya hoga sachin aur abhijit ki reaction ? kya siya ko pata chalega daya hi usske papa hai . Ye sabh jane keliye wait karo agele  
update ki.**

 **and review please.**

 **take care**

 **have a nice day**

 **''aash**

 **vin''**


	5. Chapter 5

Sachin vineet abhijit kajal tarika reached their shreya saw sachin and hug him.

Abhijit daya ke paass jatha hai.

Shreya:bhai siya ye sabh meri vajase huva na main siya ko dat thi na ye hotha

Sachin:gudiya nahi siya teek hogayi acha socho.

Kajal:shreya bas kar agar tum yaise rovogi tho kaise chalga. Tume strong banana hai.

Doctor came their

Shreya:taniya siya.

Taniya:shreya case bahut hi Complicated hai hume siya ka operation kar na dr. Kapur on the  
way hai main unnse siya ki case history bathayi hai aur unno ne operation hi akhari rastha yaisa bola wo raji huve hai siya ka operation karne keliye.

Sachin:par taniya wo abi 3 saal ki hai aur itna bada operation

Taniy:pata hai sachin par siya ki jan bachane ka yahi ek hi rasth hai.

Shreya:main tayar hu par siya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Taniya:ok teek hai tho AB+blood group ka khoon chahiye. Hamare yaha nahi hai wo tumlogo ko Arranged  
karna hai.

Daya:mera blood group AB+ hai main duga siya ko blood.

Shreya:nahi aap ko khoon nahi main siya par aapka khoon chadane nahi dugi. Aap dur rahe siya se.

Daya:shreya tum ye kya kah rahi ho

Sachin:gudiya agar daya sir dena chahathe tho dene dijaye na. ye achi baath hai daya sir aur siya ka  
blood group same hai.

Shreya:bhai aap ko pata hai ye aapke daya sir wo shak hai jisne mera barosha tho mere saath pyaar ka  
natak kiya aur kuch na baathayebina mumbai bag kar vaha akela chodkar jab ki mere pet main  
siya thi. Aur aap chahathe hai ki main inka yaysaan lu kyu lu inka yaysaan lene muje main khud khoon  
ka itaazam kar sakhathi hu.

Daya:shreya yaisa kyu kah rahi ho. Muje pata hai tum mujse naraz ho aur Tumari narazi teek bhi hai muje  
pata hai meri galathi hai. Muje tumse baath kar hi delhi chodna chahiye par uss wakt alat hi kuch yaise the main tume nahi informed nahi kar paya.

Shreya:daya please aalato ko bich main mat aya aapne ek bhar bi mujse contact kar ne ki koshi kiyi are aap kyu karege main hi pagal thi jo aap ko pagal ko ki tarah pyaar kar thi.

Vineet:shreya ye hospital hai iss time pe raha ye sabh kaha na teek nahi hai.

Shreya:kyu vineet yaha inn ka bada naam hai issi liye.

Vineet:shreya please

Sachin:kyu gudiya chup baithegi maine dhekha hai kaise ye gut gut kar rothi thi jab log gudiya ke Character par ugali uthathe wo adami mere ankho ke samne tha jisne gudiya ko dokha diya

Abhijit:daya ye sabh

Daya:ha abhijit shreya teek kah rahi hai par maine shreya ko dokha nahi diya aur na kabhi dene ke bhare  
main soch sakatha hu. Siya meri beti hai.

Shreya:bas aap aapne muh se siya ka naam mat lijaye wo sirf meri beti hai.

Taniya:shreya yaha purani baathe lekar baith ne ka time nahi hai hamare liye siya Ki life important  
hai. Dr. Kapur kal subh yaha puchege tab tak siya ka khayaal rakhna hai.

Sachin:shreya taniya teek kaha rahi hai.

Taniya:shreya main aaj tumare ghar gayi thi aur vahape siya ne mujse kuch pucha par main usse koi  
javab nahi diya par i m sure wo jab hosh main ayegi tho sabh se pahale vahi sawal tumse puchegi.

Shreya:kya puch tha.

Taniya:baath thi hu yaha nahi. Tum aur daya muje mere cabin main milo.

Taniya left.

And shreya and daya left to taniya cabin.

 **In taniya's cabin**

Shreya and daya came

Taniya:avo shreya they both sit on chair.

Shreya:taniya baata na siya kya puch rahi thi.

Taniya:shreya siya abi choti hai par iss umar main wo jo dhekhathe hai vahi unske dimag main  
rahatha hai.

Shreya:taniya saf saf baatha baat kya hai.

Taniya:abhi tak siya ko lagatha tha ki uss ki duniya sirf usski mumma main direct point pe  
athi hu. Wo siya mujse puch rahi thi usske daya uncle usske papa hai kya. Aur muje lagatha hai yahi  
baath ka shock laga hai tum socho siya ko baath kya baathna hai aur kaise agar tum mujse puchogi tho main sirf siya ke liye kah rahi hu tum sabh purane baathe bul kar daya ko accept karo.  
sirf aapni beti keliye.

Shreya:taniya

Taniya:aapne liye nahi aapni siya ke liye tume pata hai na usska dil najik hai wo koi bi baat bardash nahi  
kar sakhathi. Main ye issi liye kaha rahi hu bi kuch der pahale

 **Flash back start**

Taniya instruct the nurse to gave the siya injection. And giving the injection siya behoshi main badaba  
rahi thi.

Siya:daya uncle muje pata hai aap siya ke papa hai muje aap chahiye muje chod ke mat jana. main ab aapko khona nahi chahathi.

 **Flash back over.**

Taniya:shreya main ek doctor hu aur maa bi muje pata hai iss wakf siya ko usske papa ha saath chahiye  
aur tum socho tume siya keliye kya chahiye aapne purane gile shikve le ke baith na hai ya siya ki kushi.  
main tum par koi jor nahi dalugi.

Shreya kept some time Silence.

Taniya:shreya main tumari dosht hu tume kabhi galat sala nahi dugi. Main ye nahi kaha rahi hu ki tum  
daya ko maf karo par aapne beti ke liye kar hi sakhathi ho na..

Shreya:teek hai main tayar hu sirf aur sirf siya ke liye.

Daya:shreya I m sorry.

Shreya:daya main ye sirf siya ke liye kar rahi hu.

Taniya:shreya cholo siya se mil the hai usse hosh agaya hoga.

And daya shreya left with taniya.

 **In out side.**

Abhijit:tarika ji sabh kitna shocking hai. Daya delhi main shreya se mila par uss ne ek bhaar bi hume  
nahi baathya.

Tarika:ha itna bada raj aapne pass hi rakha.

Shreya daya taniya came and taniya go to special wards to see little siya.

Taniya saw siya now she is fine. Taniya told nurse to call both of them(daya aur shreya) nurse came and  
that shreya and daya came meet siya hearing this daya left to meet siya.

Kajal:shreya kya huva siya se milo.

Shreya:bhabhi himmat nahi ho rahi hai.

Kajal:jake mil usse

Shreya nodded and left.

 **In thespecial wards**

Daya sit near siya. Siya saw him and smail crap on her face.

Daya:siya kaisi ho dard ha raha hai.

Siya:aap siya ko aur mumma ko lekar nahi chadoge na

Taniya:nahi beta aaj se ye aap ke saath rahege.

Siya:Jayase mama mami aur sachi rahath hai vaise aap main aur mamma rahe ge

Taniya:ha

Siya:aap siya aur mumma ke saath kyu nahi rahthe

Taniya:siya aapke mumma ne aur inno ne ek game main participat kiya tha aur uss game ka rule tha ki  
ye aap logo ke saath na rahe agar yaisa kiya tho hamari siya ye har thi na.

Siya:sach main ab siya game jiti

Taniya:ha

Daya:beta i m sorry beta ek bhar muje papa kaho main ye shabad sunna chahatha hu.

Siya:papa (shreya enter) Papa aap ab hamare saath hi rahege.

Daya:ab main aapni siya ke saath hi rahuga.

 **Taniya left.**

Shreya:siya mumma gadi hai na siya ko data

Siya:nahi mamma aap achi hai muje pata chala papa hamare saath kyu nahi rah rahe the aapne ek game  
participat kiya tha na issleya mumma siya aap se naraz nahi hai. Siya hug both of them. And than one by one meet siya. And than siya sothi hai.

Sachin: kajal tum aur shreya ghar javo

Shreya:bhai main yaha rahugi siya ke saath

Kajal:teek hai shreya tum rukho

Daya:abhijit tum ghar javo main yahi pe rukha tha hu

 **And than all left.**

daya and shreya remain with siya.

 **In the siya ward**

Shreya sit near siya bed and daya on other side of siya's bed

Shreya is rested head on bed. Aur usski ankh lag thi ki bi ankh lag thi hai.

 **In the night**

Siya saw both of tham and took their hand together in her hand. And sleep.

 **In morning**

 **In abhijit house**

Tarika did the breakfast

Abhijit:tarika muje adaja bhi nahi tha ki daya ke life main koi hagi.

Tarika:ha abhijit tum lagatha hai shreya accpted kar payegi daya wo bul payegi wo tajalif jo daya ne  
gajati se usse diye hai.

Abhijit:kal jab daya ne vaha hospital main rahane ki baath kiyi tho shreya ne kuch nahi kaha iss lagatha  
hai koi postive result ayega.

Tarika:abhijit sach kaho tho dhekho bura mat mano mere man main hai vahi bol rahi hu muje pata nahi  
dr taniya ne shreya aur daya se kya baath kiyi par muje nahi lagatha shreya pure man se daya ko maaf  
kiya hoga aur shreya aapni jagah sahi bi hai 3 saal tak siya ko akele pala hai bina shaadi kiye maa  
banna Logo se tane aur baathe bi suni hogi aur takalif bi uthayi hogi aur ab wo insan usske saman aya tho  
wo kaise aapne aap par control kar payegi wo takalif sirf aur sirf daya se usse mili hai abhijit muje  
lagatha hai daya ko shraya ko wakt dena chahiye. Muje pata hai daya shreya se pyaar kar tha hai aur  
usse nahi hona chahatha

Abhijit:tarika ji aap teek kah rahi hai par unn donno ko bhand ke rakhne ke liye ek khadi hai aur wo hai  
siya muje lagatha hai siya hi unn logo ek kardegi.

Tarika:ha abhijit hospital jana hai na aaj siya ka operation hai bhawan kare sabh teek ho siya ka  
operation sucessful rahe.

Abhijit:ha chal ye nikalte hai

And than tarika and abhijit left to hospital

 **In hopital**

 **Siya ward**

Shreya wake up and see her siya is sleeping .

Shreya slowlly remove the hand from her grapped and move to washroom.

Than after daya and siya wake up

Daya:kaisi ho

Siya:siya teek hai kyuki aap jo siya ke saath hai

Shreya came

Shreya:uth gayi tu

Siya:ha mumma. Mumma aapne wo kyu nahi pahna jo Mami pahan thi hai aap ne gale main aap  
pahnaye nahi tho papa hume chodke jayege.

Sachin came their with kajal and vineet

Vineet:siya kaisi ho

Siya:teek hu.

Sachin gave the beg to shreya . She take it

Shreya:bhai muje aap se kuch baat kar ni hai chalye bahar chal the hai.

Sachin:ha chalo

Nurse came to in siya room. For doing the check up.

 **They all move**

 **Out side the ward**

Abhijit tarika also present.

Sachin:kya baath kar ni hai

Shreya:bhai muje iss wakt mere beti ki jan pyaari hai meri jan basathi hai siya main agar usse kuch ho  
gaya tho main jida nahi rah pavugi issi liye main tay kiya hai ki main shaadi karugi

Sachin:gudiya main bi yahi chahatha hu ki tere aur siya ki jidagi savar jaye par tu hi razi nahi thi tuje tho  
uss dokhe bhad ka itazaar tha

Shreya:bhai main shaadi ke liye tayar hu sirf siya ke liye taki wo kyu anatho ki tarah jiye

Taniya came their

Taniya:shreya acha kiya aapni ek galati ki saza khud ko itna dogi muje pata tha tum jarur sochogi mere baatho par issiye maine sabh tayari kiyi hai shaam tak mumbai poch jayege.

Kajal:tayari konsi tayari taniya.

Vineet:shreya ki shaadi ki kyu taniya

Taniya:ha shreya tum logo court main jakar application do aur madir main jakar shaadi kar ro vaha sabh  
arregement kiyi hai.

Sachin:aaj par kis ke saath

Taniya:daya ji ke saath

Sachin:shreya pagal ho gayi ho tum uss insan se shaadi kar ne ja rahi ho jisne tumari jindgi se sabh kuch  
china hai akhir kyu tum aapne aap ko aur takalif dena chahatha hu taniya tume yaisa kar ne ko shreya se  
kaha tum thi na usske paass jab wo takalif main thi dhekh tha na wo kaise gut gut ji rahi thi.

Kajal:sachin tum over rect kar rahe faisla shreya ka hai aur muje lagatha hai teek hi hai

Sachin: par ok main kuch nahi boluga

 **Sachin left**

Shreya:bhai

Vineet:shreya sachin ko bhad main samja dege pahale chalo

Shreya:taniya siya

Taniya:want warry shreya main yaha pe hu

Abhijit:daya tum pahale court main javo hum madir main jathe hai. Aur tarika bi tum logo ke saath  
chalo gi.

Daya nodded and both left.

Daya forgeet his mobile and get to mobile he came in the siya's room as soon as he enter room he stop  
at door and hear the conversion

siya: mashi mumma man gayi.

Taniya:ha kyu nahi manthi akhir siya ki wish hai.

Vineet:vaise siya agar mumma ko pata chala ki ye sabh aapne hamare saath milkar kiya tho wo tho  
hume nahi chodege.

Siya:mumm ko pata nahi chalega ye acha huva na ki hume meri bimari ka faida uthaya.

Taniya:vineet kaal tho main dar gayi thi siya ko dhekh kar aur muje nahi laga raha tha ki main jo kuch  
kah rahi thi wo hamar plan tha Par ek acha hu ye operation ho raha hai.

Siya:thany u mashi muje papa dene keliye

Taniya:mention not.

siya: par mashi agar mumma aur papa ki shaadi pahale huyi thi na tho ab kyu.

taniya: siya wo kya hai na wo na 3 saal pahale huyi thi old wali aur ye new wali aur agar mumma aur papa  
ki firse shaadi huyi tho wo tumse jada pyaar karge aur iss bhar papa tum aur mumma dur nahi hoge.

siya: teek hai siya samja gayi mashi

Daya and left he did the all the formalities and left and reachd in mandir

In mandir pandit ji did the all rasame of shaadi daya wore the manglstra to shreya and shreya ke mag  
main sindur dal tha hai and pandit ji declered the shaadi is complete.

 **daya ne aur shreya ne shaadi ki par kya shreya daya ko accept kargi kya siya ka opreation sucessful hoga  
aur agar siya ka operation sucessful nahi hova tho kya shreya se daya alag hogi .ye sabh janne keliye  
agali update ka wait kijaye.**

 **take care.**

 **please R & R**

 **''aash**

 **vin''**


	6. Chapter 6

And they all reached to hospital.

 **In siya's ward**

Daya enter in the room. See daya smile crapped on siya face.

Siya:papa aap log agaye

Daya:ha aap ne miss kiya

Siya:ha par thodasa

Daya smile on her innocent.

 **out side the siya's wards**

Shreya:bhai aap naraz hona mujse.

Sachin:main kyu naraz hoga tumse tumari life tum jo chaye karo muje kya

Shreya:bhai aap yaisi baathe kyu kar rahe hai and tear following shreya eyes.

Vineet:sachin kyu bichari ko rula rahe ho.

Sachin:kajal main bureau ja raha hu aur tum bi ghar javo yaha par bahut logo hai shreya ke saath aur ab  
usse hamari jarur nahi hai wo aapna faisla khud le sakhatha hai.

Sachin left

Shreya:bhai meri baath tho sunno.

Kajal:shreya sachin se main baat karthi hu chita mat karo tume pata hai na sachin tumse jada wakt naraz  
nahi rah sakhathe hai.

Shreya nodded.

Abhijit left to see sachin.

Muskaan came in the hopital

Muskaan:shreya cong.

Shreya:muskaan wo main

Muskaan:sorry kahana chahathi ho na it ok mere nashib main daya ka saath nahi likha tha

Shreya:muskaan wo main but muskaan cut

Muskaan:are explain mat karo Sirf akhari wish hai kya main daya se mil sakhathi hu.

Shreya chup rahathi hai

Muskaan:ok teek agar tum nahi chahati hai tho teek hai.

Shreya:muskaan yaisi baath nahi hai. Wo Andher hai siya ke saath hai.

Vineet:main daya sir ko bulatha hu and vineet left.

 **In the siya ward**

Daya is enjoying the siya's company he is so much happy today's day is sepical for him his love and  
shreya ab usski hogayi aur siya ni bi usse accepted kiya hai.

Vineet enter

Vineet: are hamari pari aapne papa ke saath baatho main busy hai jara hume bi wakt diya karo.

Siya:uncle wo kya hai siya ko papa se bahut sari baathe karni hai.

Vineet:aur hamase baath nahi kar ni.

Siya:ok teek hai papa thoda time main uncle se baath kar thi hu.

daya:teek hai main bahar hu.

 **Daya left**

 **In the out side the room**

Daya:muskaan tum yaha.

Muskaan:main tumse milne ayi bi akhari bhar.

Daya:akhari bhaar matalb

Muskaan: main mumbai chodkar ja rahi hu wo maa papa chahathe hai ki main ab unnke saath akar rahu.

Daya:par yaha pe Tumari job hai. Par kyu

Muskaan:maa papa ko meri jarur hai.

Daya:muje pata hai tum kyu jarahi ho i m sorry.

Muskaan:are tum kyu maafi mag rahe ho daya jo chij meri nahi thi wo muje nahi mili muje bura nahi  
laga par main kush hu tumare liye tume aapna pyaar mila aur daya har kisi ko dusra moka nahi milta par tume mila iss bhar iss moke ko jane mat dena.

Daya:muskaan inn 3 saalo main tu mere saath mere gam aur har kushi main thi ek dosh ke tarah thanx u .

Muskaan:daya maine kuch nahi kiya maine tho ek sache dosht ka farz nibaya hai.

Daya:kab nikhlo gi.

Muskaan:aaj hi.

muskaan left but shreya stop her from back.

shreya came

Shreya:muskaan mat javo agar tu gayi tho main samjugi ki tum mere liye gayi ho aur ye gulty muje kabhi sukun se jine nahi dega please stay with us.

Muskaan:shreya tum kyu gult feel karogi are yaar main aapni marazi se ja rahi hu maa papa ke saath kuch  
time spend karna chahathi hu.

Shreya:par

Muskaan:koi par var nahi and please no emtional backmail yaar and meri taraf se tum doonno ka tumare  
anewali jindagi ke liye best of luck.

 **And muskaan left.**

In the out side of the hospital sachin is sited on the beach abhijit came and took the hand on sachin's  
shoulder.

Abhijit:sachin

Sachin:sir

Abhijit:sachin aaj main tumse tumara Senior ke hashiyat se nahi baat kar raha hu balki daya ka bada bhai  
ke nathe baat kar raha hu.

Sachin:sir muje kuch sunna nahi hai.

Abhijit:sachin main samj sakhath hu tum shreya se bahut pyaar kar the ho tum usse takalif main nahi  
dhekh pathe ho.

Sachin:ha sir aap teek kah rahe hai ye 3 saalo main gudiya ke jindagi main jaiyse gam hi gam the aur  
sabh se ahe baat ye ki wo insan daya sir the wo daya sir jis ko main mera adharsh Mantha hai uss insane meri gudiya ki jindagi se wo mushkan chini hai. kaise sir bul javu.

Abhijit:sachin sayad daya ki koi manjaburi hogi aur usse pata nahi tha ki shreya pregent lage  
ga ki main daya ke side main bol raha hu par yaisa nahi hai. Main bi bahut hurt huva hu daya ne acha  
nahi kiya. Par agar ab siya ko aapne papa ka pyaar miltha hai to kya tume nahi lagata sabh bulkar shreya  
ke kushi main samil ho tume pata hai shreya ke lliye tum kya ho agar tumhi usse naraz hoge usse teek  
se baath nahi karge tho wo tho tutt jayegi. aur ab tho shreya ko tumari saath ki jarurat hai pata hai  
na siya ka operation hai..

Sachin:ha sir agar isse meri gudiya ki smile vapas athi hai tho teek hai. Par sir agar daya sir gudiya aur  
siya ko chodkar gaye tho.

Abhijit:sachin iss bhar yaisa nahi hoga mere rahthe daya aur shreya kabhi alag nahi hoge.

Sachin nodded.

Abhijit:chalo shreya se baat karo tum usse naraz hona wo bi dhukhi hai. Sachin nodded. And both left.

Abhijit daya vineet shreya sachin tarika with siya in her ward. Sister came

Nurse:mr. Daya aur shreya ji ko doctor sahab ne aapne cabin main bulya hai.

And than nurse left. Daya and shreya also go to meet doctor.

In the 's cabin both enter and settle on chair.

Shreya:Taniya tumne bulaya.

Dr. Taniya:shreya innse milo ye hai dr. Kapur. Both melt the .

ye hai siya ke parent shetty and shetty.

:hello mr. Daya aapko tv aur akabharo main dhekhatha par kabhi samne milneka moka nahi  
mila. Ab mil gaya. aap logo ke karan hum logo aramse nid sakhathe hai.

Daya:ji thanx u doctor sahab hum tho bas aapni duty kar the hai.

Taniya:shreya maine sir se siya ki case history explain kiyi hai aur wo ready hai siya ka operation karne  
keliye maine tume kaha tha na..

Daya:doctor sahab koi complication tho nahi hai na siya teek hogi na.

:ha mr. Daya vaise case complicated nahi hai bahut hi chotha sa tumar hai main aapki beti ko  
kuch nahi hone dega vishwas rakho.

Daya:ji doctor.

Taniya:dayaji aapka blood chahiye kaha tha humne.

Daya:ha main tayar hu

Taniya:main nurse ko bej dethi hu. Aap siya se mil nodded and left.

Daya and shreya came in siya ward.

Tarika:daya doctor ne kya kaha

Daya:wo doctor dr. Kapur aye hai.

Nurse came

Nurse:aap sabh log bahar jaye marij ko operation room lekar jana hai (and nurse handover the paper to  
daya)  
nurse:sir innpe aap donno ke sing kar ke bahar reception pe paisa ke saath jama kijaye.

All left accpet daya and shreya remain.

Day move towards siya

Daya:beta jaldi teek ho javo main aap ka wait kar raha hu main mantha tumse ek bhaar alag hova hu par iss bhar nahi main tume khudse kabhi alag nahi karuga.

Siya:papa siya bi aapse dur nahi rah sakhathi and gave the hug to shreya too.

Daya and shreya move out and did all the formalities than siya ko operation ke liye lekar jathe  
daya aapna khoon dene ke liye chala jatha hai.

Operation is going on. than after 1 hrs the ot light is came all move towards doctor.

Shreya:doctor meri beti teek hai na

Doctor:mrs shetty operation tho sucessful raha aur aapki beti ko 4 5 hrs main hosh ajaye ga

And doctor left.

all are wait for when siya is coming in hosh

 **after 4 hrs.**

nurse nurse came and go to dr. taniya's cabin.

dr. taniya came all gether to doctor.

shreya: taniya kya huva siya teek hai na.

daya: doctor bolye na

dr. taniya: siya ko hosh araha hai main dhekhathi hu.

doctor left towards siya wards.

doctor check the siya and tell nurse to call to daya shreya all and all other to meet siya.

all enter in the ward.

daya move towards siya

daya: siya kaisi ho

siya: papppppppppaaaaaaa

daya: ha baath mat karo.

dr. taniya: siya ki recovry bahut achi ho rahi hai it is good sign.

shreya: taniya ab siya teek hai na aur koi problems nahi hai na.

dr. taniya: nahi shreya siya ko koi problem nahi hai aur honi bi nahi chahiye hamare siya ke paass  
usske mumma papa hai wo siya se bahut pyaar kar the hai nahi siya. Tumari mumma yaise hi darthi hai.

siya: haaaaaa mashi mumma na baath baath par rothi hai.

dr. taniya: tum logo milo siya se muje kaam hai. Main jathi hu.

after that all meet siya and left to their home.

in the hospital both are daya and shreya are with siya. Now 5 days over

 **take care.**

 **please R & R**

 **''aash**

 **vin''**


	7. Chapter 7

**after 5 days.**

 **abhijit house**

tarika: abhijit tumari baath huyi thi daya se kya kaha ussne wo siya ko lekar kab ayega.

abhijit: abhi tak discharge paper ready nahi huve hai. Aur daya ne kuch kaha nahi ussne bi tak shreya se  
baath nahi kiyi.

tarika: baath kiyi nahi matlab kya hai shreya aur usski shaadi huyi hai aur shreya ko daya ke saath  
rahana hai.

abhijit: tarika ji aapko pata hai na shaadi kis situation main huyi thi. Shayad shreya ko aur kuch samay  
lagega aur daya kaise usse kahega ki wo usske saath ghar chale shreya ne bi sochna chahiye na.

tarika: abhijit main baath karu shreya se unn logo ke jo bi misunderstanding ho unn donno ne saath mil kar solve karni chahiye . Iss sabh main kyu uss 3 saal ki bachi pisse.

abhijit: tum teek kah rahi hai tarika ji par aap mat baath kar re shreya se. khamkha shreya ko lagega ki app daya ki taraf baath kar rahi ho. daya ne jo bi kiya usse hum najarandas nahi kar sakhathe. daya ne ek ladki ka barosha, vishwas thoda hai. vaijay koi bi ho par daya ne galathi kiya hai aur aap kuch nahi ko hi ye situation handle karne dijaye . agar baath haath se jathi hai tho hum baath karege.

tarika: ha ye bi teek hai wo donno samjadhar hai karge solve aur donno ko siya ki kushi pata hai kis main  
hai.

tabhi tarika ko phone atha hai.

tarika: kajal ka phone

abhijit: utha wo dhekho kya kahathi hai

tarika pick up the call.

tarika: hello kajal bolo.

kajal: bhabhi wo abhi bhi shreya yaha se nikhali hai wo aapna aur siya ka saman pack karne ayi thi.  
Main issliye call liya tha kya aapko meri madat chahiye vaha pe kya main avu. Sabh tayari karni hai na  
shreya ka ghah parvesh bi karna hai.

tarika: kya shreya yaha kajal tum avo mujse sabh tayari nahi hogi. Jaldi avo. Ok main rakhathi  
hu.

tarika drop down the cell phone.

tarika: abhijit shreya yaha a rahi hai siya ke saath . Kajal kah rahi thi shreya vaha gayi thi packing karne  
wo yaha ayge. Chalo muje tayari karni hai nayi dulhan ka ghah parvesh hai.

abhijit: ha achi baath hai . Chalo karo.

tarika left.

 **in hospital**

 **in siya's wards.**

veenit shreya sachin present in ward. shreya siya ke pass hothe hai aur daya discharges ki formalities kar ne main busy tha.

veenit: siya aaj aapne ghar jayegi.

siya: ha uncle siya papa ke ghar jayegi. Hai na mumma.

shreya nodded her head in yes.

sachin: siya papa ke ghar jake mama ko mat bulna.

siya: nahi mama siya aapko nahi bulegi. Promises.

out side the ward daya ka phone bejtha hai.

daya pick up it.

daya: ha abhijit bolo.

abhijit: daya siya ko discharges mil gaya.

daya: ha abhijit main paper lekar siya ke wards main ja raha hu. Ha aur sunno hum a rahe hai.

abhijit: hum matlab kon daya.

daya: abhijit mazak mat karona wo siya main aur shreya.

abhijit:pata hai muje kajal ka phone aya tha tarika ko aur tarika tayari kar rahi hai iss ghar ki chotti bahuka  
aur beti ka bi.

daya: ok main rakhtha hu. Daya disconnected the call.

and enter in the siya's wards.

daya: chalo siya

siya: ha papa chalaye.

shreya take the samana and left with them. Daya shreya and siya in daya's car and veenit in his bike  
sachin in his car.

daya siya and shreya reached at house. Sachin reached and veenit go to his house.

siya: papa hum yaha rahege adi bhai ke saath

daya: ha beta papa yahi rahathe hai.

siya shreya gadi se utharathe hai. Daya park the car.

tarika abhijit kajal door pe khade hothe hai.

tarika: avo siya

siya: aunty

tarika did the aarthi of siya and applied the tika to siya.

kajal: ab andhar avo.

siya and shreya bi andhar anewali thi tabi tarika stop him.

tarika: shreya rukho tum andhar nahi a sakhathi ho.

daya: tarika bhabhi aap ye kya kah rahi hai.

tarika: ha daya.

abhijit: daya tension mat lo shreya iss ghar main pahali bhaar aapna kadam bada rahi hai tho ghav pavesh karna hai.

tarika: ha. Tarika did the aarthi of both of them. And took the kalash .

tarika: shreya iss kalash aapna right legs se giravo aur andhar avo.

siya: woooooo

shreya did the same. And than enter in house.

adi: welcome siya aur chachi.

siya: adi bhai aaj se hum yaha rahege aapki aur uncle aunty ke saath.

sachi: siya tum muje bul gayi na. ab tho tum yaha rahogi aur main vaha muje tumari yaad aregi.

siya: nahi sachi main tume nahi bulugi tum tho meri bahan hona. Siya hug sachi.

tarika: daya siya ko aur shreya ko aapna room dhekhavo. Siya ko aram karna hai.

daya nodded. And left from their.

they trio enter in the room.

siya: mumma dhekhaye ye papa ka karama hai. Kitna bada humare kamare se bi bada hai.

siya bagthi hai.

shreya: siya aramse gir javogi.

siya took the photho of daya.

siya: papa yaha pe mela mumma aur aapka photho rakhege.

daya: ha beta chalo bed par jakar baitho.

siya : teek hai.

shreya go to wash room. And came.

shreya: main niche ja rahi hu.

shreya left.

siya to daya.

siya: papa aap chita mat kijaye hum donno milke mumma ko manayege. Aapko pata hai mumma meri  
baath kabhi nahi talthi.

daya: teek hai siya beta chalo rest karo.

siya: papa main teek hu. Papa hum bi niche chalthe hai na.

daya: par beta aapko rest karna hai.

siya: papa ab main teek hu jab aap aur mumma mele saath hai tho main teek hu.

daya: teek hai chalo par ha tum ek hi jagah par baithogi yaha vaha dhadna mat.

siya: ok teek hai ab chalye papa.

and than daya and siya left.

 **in the living room.**

tarika: shreya tum kyu niche ayi aram karthi

shreya: ji teek hu main.

kajal: shreya kaisa feel kar rahi ho aapne naya ghar .

tarika: shreya kaisa laga tume agar tume kuch galath laga tho tum baath sakhathi ho.

shreya: nahi teek hai. Siya kush hai uss ki wo smile jo maine miss kiyi thi inn dinno main Wo vapas ayi hai. Siya kush hai tho main bi kush hu.

sachi: buva mumma kahathi hai ki aap aur siya aaj se yahi rahogi humare saath nahi rahogi.

shreya: ha beta

sachi: par main aap ko siya ko miss karygi

shreya: me to beta.

adi came in living room.

adi: are sachi tum ro kyu rahi ho.

sachi: wo kuch nahi wo hum ladkiyo ki baath hai.

adi: teek hai.

sachi: adi bhai siya ko tag mat karo ha wo bimar hai.

adi: ha pata hai muje.

tarika: kitna pyaar hai siya main aur sachi main.

kajal: ha aur hona bi chahiye jab se donno ka birth huva tho donn ek saath khethe aye hai kabhi bi ek dusre se alag nahi rahe hai.

shreya: ha bhabhi aapko pata hai jab siya hospital main thi kitne bhar sachi ko puchthi thi.

kajal: aur ha sachi ka bi vahi hal tha. Donno ke dil ek dusre ke liye dadakathe hai.

shreya: ha.

daya and siya came.

sachi: siya tum yaha mat rahona hamare saath ajavo na.

siya:nahi sachi yaha pe papa hai. Aur papa ko main chahiye.

adi: siya welcome to new house.

siya: thax bhai.

tarika: yaise itane kam samay main ye logodosh ban gaye. Aur hum bade abhi bi purane baathe lekar  
baathe hai. Hume tho bacho se shikhana chahiye.

shreya: main bhi ayi. Shreya left.

abhijit: tarika ji maine aapse kya kaha hai.

tarika: abhijit maine kya galath kaha hai sahi tho kaha hai.

sachin: par tarika jo jakham dil main lage hai wo bulaye nahi jathe.

tarika: ha pata hai par.

abhijit: tarika ji bas

daya: main abhi atha left

abhijit: dhekha uss bura laga.

sachin: sir jab galath kiya tho bura tho lagna hi chahiye.

kajal: sachin bas karo bache hai agar sun liya tho unnke sawal ke javab dege padege.

abhijit: tarika ji khane ki tayari karo.

tarika nodded and left to kitchen with kajal after some time shreya came and shreya also help them.

abhijit: sachin tum bacho ke pass rukho main abhi atha hu. Abhijit left.

daya is on his room's balcony. With his own thought.

abhijit enter in the room. And saw daya is their . He move towards place the hand on daya's  
shoulders.

abhijit: daya kis soch main dube ho.

daya: wo shreya kya shreya kabhi bi muje maaf nahi karegi.

abhijit:daya kuch samay lagega usse tume pata hai na usske gav abhi bi bare nahi hai. 3 saal tak usse  
akele ek bachi ko pala hai . Main tumse yahi karuga ki baath karo shreya se usse kaho tumne jo bi kuch  
kiya wo kis situation main kiya hai. Shreya tume jarur maaf karegi. aapne pyaar par barosh rakho.

daya: abhijit pata nahi meri family kab puri hogi.

abhijit: daya yaisa kyu kah rahe ho. Ab siya aur shreya tumare pass hai.

daya: ha bas kah ne ke liye. Shreya yaha ayi hai wo sirf siya ke liye.

abhijit: ha par muje nahi lagatha ye sach hai. Shreya ne kaha hai jarur but usske dil main abhi bi tumare  
liye pyaar hai.

daya: par abhijit. But they stop.

siya: papa uncle aap yaha chalye na niche siya ke saath khelaye.

daya: ha chalo. And they both left.

and than they did the lunch. Than sachin kajal sachi aapne ghar jathe hai.

in night they all did the dinner. And go to their respective room.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya siya ko sula ne ki koshish karthi hai par wo sothi hi nahi. Daya couch par baithkar aapne laptap  
pe aana kaam kartha hai.

shreya: siya beta soja tum abhi bi hospital se ayi ho agar time pe nahi sovogi tho firse bimar padogi beta  
sunno na mumma ki baatha.

siya: mumma siya ko aap ke aur papa ke saath sona hai.

shreya: siya papa ko kaam hai tume pata hai na papa tumare saath hospital main the. Aapna sara kaam  
chodke. Unnka kaam rah gaya hai. Aap sojaye papa soye ge beta mumma ki baath sono.

siya: nahi mumma papa ko koi kaam nahi hai aap jut bol rahi hai. Aur mumma aap hi kah thi hai na juth  
bolna achi baatha nahi hai aur khud jut bolrahi ho.

shreya: siya bas bahut ho gaya tum bimar thi isska matlab main kuch bhi sunugi ye mat samjna.

siya: mumma aap ne siya ko data aap siya se pyaar nahi karthi . Aur nahi papa se . Javo main aapse baath  
nahi karthi aap jaye mama ke ghar. Siya ko aapki jarurat nahi hai.

shreya: siya chup bahut baathe karne lagi ho . Tumari har zid puri kane ka natija hai.

daya came near siya.

daya: siya mumma se yaise baathe nahi karthe. Aap good girl hona.

siya: papa siya sahi hai. Mumma aapse pyaar nahi karthi. Tho siya se kaise kar sakhathi hai.

shreya: siya tume ye baathe kisne shikhayi hai.

daya: siya beta papa athe hai sone ke liye.

siya: dhekha mumma papa siya ki har baath mante hai.

daya: siya mumma se yaise baath nahi karthe. Chalo sojavo.

siya: ok papa. Aap bi mere pass soyege.

daya lied on bed in one side of bed. And another side of bed shreya lied.

siya hold daya hand.

 **after 1 month.**

shreya aapne room main hothi hai wo akeli hothi hai. Siya aur adi abhirika ke saath kahi bahar agye the.

daya dublicate keys ke saath door open kartha in the his bed room.

shreya saw daya and after looking daya's condition she shock. And ran towards daya.

daya ko bahut sari chothe lagi huyi thi. And khoon bi araha tha

shreya: daya ye sabh ye chothe kaise.

daya did not answer.

shreya: daya bolye ye chothe.

shreya: aap baitheye main first aid kit lekar athi hu. And shreya bring the first aid kit. And she applied  
the cream but daya stop shreya.

daya: nahi muje davai nahi lagavini. Chodo.

shreya: ye kaisi bacho jaisi baathe kar rahe hai agar davai nahi lagai tho teek kaise hoga. Aap chup rahiye.

daya: shreya chodo ye takalif muje sahne do . Maine tume bahut takalif diyi hai . Usske badale ye kuch  
nahi.

shreya: daya please davai lagane do.

daya: kyu mere life main koi nahi hai tumari jindgi maine barbad kiyi tume dhokha diya. Main ji kar kya  
karuga. Acha hotha muje goli lag jathi tum tho chutt jathi.

shreya: kya bol rahe hai pata bi hai . Yaisi baath sochne se pahale siya ke bhaare main tho sochaye aur  
mere bhaare main socheye agar aapko kuch huva tho main than she stop.

daya: shreya pata hai muje tum mujse pyaar karthi ho please issi pyaar ke nathe meri baath sunno aur  
usske bhand bi tume lagtha hai ki main galath hu tho tum kabhi muje maff mat karna.

shreya: daya dawai laga ne dijaye.

daya: nahi pahale meri baath sunno.

shreya: daya aap bi na ok sunathi hu.

daya than told her what happen why he left form delhi without informing her.

daya: shreya muje kuch suj nahi raha tha. Uss time sirf abhijit ka chehra ankho ke samne araha tha.  
Adi kitna chotta tha tarika kaha kaha dhekhathi. Jab tarika ne baathaya aur main turat mumbai aya.  
Yaha akhar dhekha tho abhijit ki halat bahut kharab thi . jab tak abhijit teek nahi hojatha tab tak tarika  
aur adi ki jimedhari meri thi. tarika strong thi par fir bi wo akeli kaise sabh dhekhthi. main yaha akar  
tarika ki help kiyi. aur jab abhijit puri tarike se recover huva aur hospital se ghar aya. tab main tumse  
milne delhi aya tha par tum nahi thi shreya trust me maine tume har jagah duda sabh se puch par kisi  
ko kuch pata nahi tha. tab muje laga ki maine tume kho diya tume pata bi nahi maine kasie khud ko  
sambhala tha. tum tho muje chodkar chali gayi thi par tumari yaade hi mere pass thi . fir maine socha ki  
tumare yaade ke sahare hi jindgi ji luga. shreya main tume dhokha nahi diya dhokha tho muje meri  
nashib ne diya hai. mere nashib main family ka saath nahi hai. main pahale bi akela anath tha aur  
aaj bi hu. tear came. shreya do not saw the tear on daya eys. she hug daya.

shreya: please daya yaise mat kaho main hu na aapke saath aap akele nahi ho aur nahi anath ho.  
Aapki family hai siya humari beti. Daya muje maff karye muje lagaki aap ne muje dhokho diya main  
samj hi nahi payi ki aapki koi majaburi hogi. Muje hi mere pyaar par bahosh nahi tha. main galath thi  
daya aap nahi. maine ek bhaar aapse contact karna chahiye tha par nahi maine galat kiya . aur sirf aapse  
nahi siya ki bi main doshi hu usse itane saalo tak aapse dur rakha.

daya: nahi shreya iss main tumari koi galathi nahi hai ye sabh nashiba ka khel hai jiske jasiba main jo  
likha hai usse wo hi mitha hai.

than both seprated from hug.

shreya: daya dawai lagaye.

daya: par main teek hu muje ab dawa ki jarurat nahi ho tumho meri dawai.

shreya: bas natak mat kijaye pata hai muje aap dawai se dur bagna chahathe ho.

daya: shreya lagavo.

shreya: aapko pata hai aapki beti bulkul aappe gayi hai usse bi dawai nahi lagani.

daya: akhir beti meri hai. Than shreya apllied the cream on daya's wound.

shreya: aap aram kijaye main aapke liye haldi wala milk lathi hu.

daya nodded.

than they both spend some time with together.

…

…

pata hai muje boring tha . Aur late bi kiya update karne ko sorry

reivew dena mat bulna

 **Aapki  
AASH VIN**


	8. Chapter 8

**after 2 yrs.**

siya is now 5 yrs. Adi 7 yr. Abhirika have another son abhinav 6 month .

 **in dareya room.**

daya: siya beta milk puvo. Daya hand over the milk to siya.

shreya: daya ye siya milk pine main bahut natak karthi hai aap sabh ne isse bigadkar rakha hai.

daya: shreya tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho. tum kitne natak karthi hu. Wo main hu jo har time tumare piche  
laga rahtha hu.

shreya: aap ye kya kah rahe ho. Main natak karthi hu.

daya: aur nahi tho kya main nahi hotha tho madam dawai bhi nahi le gi. Kyu teek kaha na.

shreya: daya main tag agayi hu dawai aur aram se.

daya: shreya ye lelo and hand over the dawai to shreya.

shreya: seeeeeee daya ye leni jaruri hai.

daya: ha aur yaisa muh mat karo dawai tho leni hi hai tume.

shreya: daya aap kitne ache hai. Meri har baath manthe hai. Sachi main aapse bahut pyaare i but cut daya.

daya: bas bas maska mat lagavo.

siya: papa mumma dawai lena nahi chahathi hai na.

daya: ha.

siya: mumma aapko dawai leni hai . Aap muje bhi jabaradathi dawai khilathi hai jab main bimar hothi  
hu tab aur ab aapki bhari ayi tho dawai nahi le rahi ho.

daya: siya bulkul sahi kah rahi hai.

shreya: aap kabhi siya ki baath galat kah sakhathe ho.

daya: pata hai tho bahas kyu karthi ho.

shreya: daya aaj kaam pe jana jaruri hai.

daya: shreya agale kuch din main ghar pe rahuga tumare saath. Aur humare aanewale bache ke saath.

 **shreya is pregent 7 month complete hone main 8 din hai.**

shreya: main aapko baathanewala hi thi.

daya: muje pata tha ki tum inn dino mere saath rahna chahathi ho.

shreya: ha main ne siya ke time par aapka saath miss kiya par kis bhaar nahi.

daya: main bhi chahatha hu ki inni dino main tumare saath rahu.

shreya: siya ho gaya tumara. Tho niche javo. Adi bhai ke saath khelo.

siya: ok mumma.

siya left.

daya: shreya main aaj kaam pe ja raha hu par kal se tumare pass.

shreya: ha. shreya place the hand on her stomch.

shreya: aapko pata hai aapke papa aur mumma apka kab se wait kar rahe hai. Jaldi se avo.

daya: shreya bahut baathe ho gayi ab aram karo.

 **in hall.**

abhijit newspaper padtha hai.

abhijit: pata nahi ye khoon karab kab bhand hoge.

tarika shouting from kitchen.: abhijit newspaper bhand main pado pahale abhinav ko lekar avo.

abhijit: fursat se newspaper bhi nahi pad sakhatha hu.

abhijit got up and go in bed room.

siya came in hall.

adi doing somethings.

siya: bhai ye aapne kya kiya meri wali doll . And took the doll.

siya: ye aapne kharab kiyi. Aur wo rone lagthi hai.

adi: siya tumne mere painting color ke pass kyu rakhi thi agar nahi rakhathi tho color nahi lagtha. Tu  
aapni chije aapne pass nahi rakh sakhathi ho.

siya: par bhai aap usse nikhalkar rakh sakhathe na. par aapne kiya nahi

adi: siya tum aapni galathi mujpe mat dalo.

abhijit came with cying.

adi: bas ab ro tume tho muje dat dalni hai. Par aaj nahi aaj mistake tumari hai.

tarika came.

tarika: adi kyu shor macha rahe ho. Kya huva hai.

 **in dareya room.**

daya: ye siya kyu ro rahi hai.

shreya: ye subha subha suru ho gayi. Chal ye dhekhathe hai

daya: shreya tum rukho main dhekhatha hu.

shreya: nahi main bhi athi hu. And both left from their.

abhijit: adi beta kyu jagdrahe ho.

adi: papa siya aapne chije kahi par rakhathi hai. Ussne aapni doll mere painting color ke pass rakhithi  
tho usske doll ko color legi aur ab wo mujse lad rahi hai.

tarika: adi tum bade ho siya chotti hai. Tum nahi dhekha sakhathe siya ki doll vaha pe thi tho tum uss ki  
doll ko side main rakh sakhathe the na.

adi: mumma har time main hi kyu. Siya ko discipline nahi shikhana.

shreya and daya came.

siya run towards daya and hug daya.

siya: papa adi bhai ne meri doll kharab kiyi.

daya: are agar ek doll kharab huyi hai na tho papa dusri layege.

siya: nahi par muje yahi chahiye.

shreya move towards adi.

shreya: adi beta kuch nahi are doll kharab huyi hai tho hone donna siya ke pass bahut sari doll hai.  
Tum donno jagdana bhand karo.

adi: chachi dhekho na siya ko usse adat ho gayi hai koi bhi chij kahi pe rakhane ki.

shreya: siya galathi tumari hai . Maine tume kitni bhar kaha hai aapni chije sahi jagah pe rakho.

tarika: shreya ek mintues tum siya ko kyu kah rahi ho. Wo chotti hai adi bada hai tho adi bhi rakh sakhatha na siya kyu. Wo chotti hai. Aur adi tum bade aye discipline ki baath karne pahale khund discipline sikho aur bhand main aapne chotti bahan aur bhai ko sikhavo.

shreya: bhabhi aap adi ko dat rahi hai. Siya bhi kuch kam nahi hai.

siya: mumma aap hi kahthi na main chotti hu.

shreya: ha kahthi hu par usska matlab ye nahi ki tum aapne bhai se lado. Say sorry to him.

siya: mumma par meri doll.

daya: main dusri laduga.

siya: sach main papa. Siya move towards adi.

siya: sorry bhai.

tarika: adi siya ne sorry bola.

adi: sorry siya.

than all did the nastha and left shreya and siya abhinav are in home. Adi school chala jatha hai

adi ko sachool chodthe hai aur abhijit daya tarika age chale jathe hai.

 **in bureau**

all are doing work

daya : abhijit maine socha hai ki kuch din ke liye kaam se chuthi lu aur shreya ke saath rahu.

abhijit: acha socha hai tum kaam ki chita mat karo main huna yaha pe. Main aur baki sabh yaha  
sabhalege. Tum bas shreya ke saath raho.

daya: ha maine chutthi ka application bej diya hai hq. aaj majur karke ayega.

 **than after some time dcp came in bureau.**

abhijit: a gaya manuhasat bikharne ke liye jabhi atha hai sabh khushi le kar jatha hai.

daya: abhijit ye tho sach hai.

dcp go in acp cabin.

than both came.

dcp: daya ye lo.

daya took it.

dcp: daya tumari chuthi namajur kiyi jathi hai. Tume ek high profile case pe kaam karna hai. Tum chutthi  
bhand main le lo .

abhijit: sir main kuch kahu.

dcp: kaho agar nahi kahoge tho tum thode rukhoge bolo.

abhijit: sir main uss case pe kaam karna chahtha hu.

dcp: nahi daya hi wo case sabhalega usse pahale hi wo case dekhi hai usse ache se pata hai. Daya tume kal subh nikhlna hai.

daya: kya par sir

dcp: jane ki tayari karo.

daya: ok sir. Acp n dcp go

abhijit: daya tum kaise ja sakhathe hai

daya: ab jana tho padega. But tum chita mat karo main jaldi hi avuga. Iss bhaar shreya ke saath main  
jarur rahuga.

 **at the evening**

than after some time abhijit and daya came. Tarika kitchen main dinner bana rahi thi. Shreya hall main  
abhinav ke saath thi. Aur diya aur adi carton dekh rahe the.

shreya: a gaye. Bhabhi ye log a gaye. Daya saw shreya face. Down his face. And move

abhijit saw it.

tarika: daya daya but he did not stop.

tarika: daya ko kya huva bina baat kiye gaya.

shreya: ha.

shreya: main dekhthi hu she left.

tarika: kya huva kuch pareshan se dikh rahe ho.

abhijit: daya ki fikar hai.

tarika: matlab

abhijit: usse kal jana hai mission pe.

tarika: what ye kab tay ho gaya.

abhijit: aaj dcp ayethe bureau main.

abhijit: daya shreya aur unnke anewale bache ke saath kuch time bithana chahatha tha. Bichara.

 **in daya's room**

shreya came and hug from back.

shreya: kya huva. Daya koi baat nahi agar chutti nahi mili tho. Mere liye yahi kafi hai ki aap mere saath  
ho.

daya remain slient.

shreya: daya baat kijaye na.

daya: shreya I m sorry main tumari ek bhi wish puri nahi kar para hu.

shreya: its ok daya. Chalye fresh ho hall main aye.

shreya turn as soon as go but daya hold her hand.

daya usse bed pe bithatha hai.

daya: shreya muje kal ek he stop.

daya: mission pe jana hai.

shreya: what par with tear in eye.

daya: main samj sakhatha hu par aapne duties ke age main majbur hu. Try to understand.

shreya than rubbed the tear.

shreya: ok jaye par jaldi aneki khoshi kijaye.

daya gave her hug.

daya: ha.

siya enter

siya: papa meri doll.

daya: ha and he gave to her doll.

 **next morining**

 **in daya's room**

daya: shreya aapna khayaal.

shreya: ha aap bhi rakhaye aapna khayal.

daya: man nahi kar raha hai jane ka.

daya gave side hug to shreya. Move towards bed and gave the kiss on siya forhead. And shreya ke saath  
hall main jatha hai.

 **in hall.**

abhijit: daya aapna khayaal rakho. Aur yahA ki chita mat karo main hu main khayaal rakhuga tumari  
family ka.

daya nodded. Than hug the abhijit and say bye to all of them and go.

shreya have tear

tarika: shreya daya a jayega. Jaldi.

shreya rubbed the tear.

after some hrs. from daya's bed room

siya rothi hai.

siya: papa papa

shreya: siya

tarika: aram se shreya.

she go and saw the siya.

siya nidhi main kush ko pakdkar ro rahi thi.

shreya move towards her.

shreya: siya utho beta utho dekho subh ho gayi.

siya gave up.

siya: mumma papa kaha hai. Papa papa.

abhijit and tarika hear the sound of siya they also move towards bed room.

abhijit: kya huva shreya ye yaise ro kyu rahi hai.

shreya: pata nahi

tarika move towards siya.

tarika: siya ne bura sapna dekha. Kuch nahi beta aapke bade papa main aur mumma hai na aapka khayaal  
rakhne ke liye.

siya while cyring: muje papa chahiye. Papa papa

abhijit: daya nahi mila usse.

shreya: nahi jab wo gaye the tab ye ro rahi thi.

tarika: siya papa na kaam se karan kahi pe gaye hai wo a jayege par hum hai na tumare pass.

after some time siya rona bhand karthi hai.

shreya daya ko bahut miss karthi hai. Daya mission pe busy tha. Daya ko mission pe gaye pure 23 din  
ho gaye the. Shreya ko 8 moths aur 15 pure ho gaye the.

 **on day**

shreya hall main baithke t.v ke channel skip kar rahi thi. Hall pura asth vath tha.

but suddelly

she shout

shreya: ahhhhhh bhabhi

tarika came.

tarika: shreya kya huva.

shreya: bhabhi dard ho raha hai.

tarika: abhijit abhijit jaldi avo. Abhijit came from room.

tarika: gadi nikhalo. Shreya ko lekar hospital jana pad raha hai.

abhijit car nikhaltha hai. Wo shreya ko lekar hospital jathe hai.

 **in hospital**

purvi siya aur adi ke pass khadi thi. Tarika abhijit bahut pareshan the.

 **in abhijit house**

some one enter in house

man: shreya shreya but he did not find any sound.

man: aur ye kya sabh yaha yaise bikhar kar rakha hai. Sabh kaha hai. Kahi kuch problem tho nahi hai na.

he dial abhijit's no.

man: number nahi lag raha hai.

man: bureau main kartha hu.

man: hello sr. inspector daya.

pankaj: sir aap kab aye.

daya: panakj abhijit kaha hai

pankaj: sir abhijit sir aur tarika hospital main hai shreya ke saath.

daya: kya and he cut the call.

he left from their.

 **after some time in hospital**

doctor came

tarika: doctor shreya

doctor: cong beti huyi hai unne.

abhijit: beti

tarika: hum mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha kyu nahi. Doctor left.

they all meet to shreya and a little baby girl.

in out side

abhijit: tarika aap siya aur adi aur abhinav ko lekar ghar jaye. Purvi ayegi aapke saath.

tarika: teek hai.

 **from back**

man: abhijit

tarika abhijit turn back

abhijit: daya tum.

he move towards abhijit.

daya: shreya kaisi hai wo teek hai na.

tarika: ha beti huyi hai. Daya tum do do betiya ke baap bangaye ho.

daya smile.

abhijit: andhar hai jakar mil lo. Daya smile and left.

in side the ward

siya: mumma ye kitani chitti hai. Dekhye usski ugaliya kitni chotti hai.

shreya smile.

purvi: siya ab tum isske saath khel sakhathi ho. She is your small sister.

siya: ha main iss se tag nahi karugi.

the door open.

daya enter

daya move towards shreya. Gave her tidlly hug.

shreya: aap kab agaye.

daya: kuch mat bolo. Bas main ye pal tumare saath bithana chahatha hu.

both smile. Purvi left from room

than they separate

daya saw the little baby girl.

siya: papa meri sister.

daya: ha and smile.

shreya baby girl ko daya ke godi main dethi hai. Daya smile kartha.

now daya ki family puri ho gayi hai. Wo kuch time unnke saath spend kartha hai.

after some time abhijit tarika and purvi came.

abhijit: kya hum andhar a sakhathe hai.

they saw.

daya: are abhijit avo na.

tarika: daya hum bhi hai. Daya smile.

all happy did some chit chat.

 **finally daya shreya living happly with their two princess**

********************************* E N D *************************************

 **AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


End file.
